Le Dit de la Nuit
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Nocturne en do mineur. C'est le sang qui bout, qu'on partage et qu'on a versé.
1. Dolce e dolente

Yo ! Ceci est une histoire écrite dans le cadre du **GRAND DEFI HALLOWEEN 2017** lancé sur Geôlier de FR par **Laemia**. Si vous voulez des informations concernant le forum, les défis et ce genre de choses, posez-moi vos questions en commentaires ou bien envoyez-moi un MP je serais ravie de vous répondre !

Les consignes étaient :

Commencer par 'Le miroir ne renvoyait pas l'effet escompté.' et finir par 'Jamais plus.'. (Là, comme c'est pas tout en entier, vous avez pas la phrase de fin mais ça sera respecté)

Introduire les thèmes Halloween et Métamorphoses. (Hm … ça parle de vampires alors c'est respecté ?)

Faire plus de 1 000 mots (Cette consigne est BEAUCOUP trop respectée.)

Donc … Bah, là, je poste juste le début parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir, pour des raisons personnelles et autres, et surtout parce que, comme dirait Ahé 'Je fais du plot comme on plante des courgettes', expression qui désigne la propension à aller beaucoup trop loin et à partir sur une idée courte pour en faire un truc supra-méga-long. Comme cette chose qui était, de base, supposée être un gentil OS avoisinant les 6 000/7 000 mots. Ça va être divisé en a priori quatre parties, un prélude, un affrettando, un crescendo, un arioso estinto et peut-être une autre partie ( ?) ou un épilogue. Le prélude est la partie la plus courte, la deuxième partie avoisine les 8 000 mots, la troisième court vers 6 000 , la quatrième est en cours, compte pour l'instant dans les 2 000 mots mais ne va pas tarder à s'allonger comme un chewing-gum.

 **Lae** : Je me rends compte qu'on doit en être au même point, je suis vers 21k mots, comme toi, et j'espère poster tout le reste demain et après-demain, comme toi. We're so in sync. Bref.

Le titre, et bah, c'est du gros pif, j'avais aucune inspi et fallait donner un titre au document pour enregistrer, et comme j'avais Le Dit des Heike en tête, voilà. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le Dit des Heike. Bref.

Bonne lecture !

 **Le Dit de la Nuit**

 _ **Prélude, dolce e dolente**_

Le miroir ne renvoyait pas l'effet escompté. En fait, le miroir ne renvoyait pas grand-chose, ou du moins ne reflétait-il pas son image à elle et c'était proprement frustrant. Elle s'était encore fait avoir. De tout ce qu'impliquait sa condition de vampire, voilà, et de loin, ce que Kairi exécrait le plus : ne plus se voir. Elle soupira, se promettant mentalement de faire de l'entourloupeur qui lui avait vendu cette fausse potion son prochain repas. Enfin, celui d'après, puisqu'elle commençait sérieusement à avoir faim et ne se sentait pas le courage de traquer quelqu'un dans l'instant. Elle recouvrit le miroir d'un drap ocre et appela d'une voix forte.

« Axel ! »

Rapidement, un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans l'escalier et bientôt la silhouette longiligne de son frère se plantait devant elle. Il bascula le poids de son corps sur une seule de ses jambes, toute son ossature se mouvant avec une fluidité qui contrastait horriblement avec sa dégaine froissée. Il était immense – bien plus grand que Kairi – et intrinsèquement déséquilibré. Son torse, court, s'arrêtait d'un coup net pour que deux longues jambes soutiennent l'édifice, par le fait d'un miracle inexpliqué, dirait-on, tant les membres avaient la maigreur de qui n'a ni mangé ni marché depuis des décennies. Ses bras, tout aussi maigres, commençaient par des épaules anormalement pointues et se terminaient par des mains démesurées, qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler les nageoires d'un squelette de baleine, ou bien de dinosaure, ou encore les serres d'un oiseau géant. Le visage d'Axel respirait tant cet étrange mélange de vie et de mort que c'en était malaisant. Les deux orbes vertes, presque fluorescentes, brûlaient d'une flamme glacée et instable, cernées de khôl noir, comme deux trous dans la face, creusés juste entre des sourcils rouges et fins et les pommettes proéminentes, osseuses. Son menton était d'un angle aigu irréel, et sa peau était si pâle qu'on croyait parfois voir, à la lumière volage d'une bougie, ce qui se passait _en-dessous_ , l'enchevêtrement des muscles spatiaux, des veines corrompues, des cartilages et des os. Ses lèvres étaient si fines qu'elles disparaissaient quand il souriait, et sur la pâleur rosâtre des pétales se distinguaient deux petits points, auxquels on devinait qu'il se mordait souvent les lèvres. Son nez, aquilin, scindait son visage en deux parties à la symétrie discutable, et à dire vrai, le seul élément géométriquement exact de le face était son tatouage, composé de deux petites larmes inversées disposées symétriquement sur chacune des pommettes, qui, semblant noires de loin, se révélaient d'un violet mystérieux quand on s'en approchait un peu – mais il était si rare que quelqu'un s'approche tant du visage d'Axel _et_ survive que tout le monde les pensait noires. Sa mâchoire était saillante, laissant à deviner le reste de la forme de son crâne, masqué par une tignasse brute et rouge, rêche et filasse, comme si on lui avait versé sur la tête un sceau rempli à ras bord de sang. C'était là une pilosité étonnante, déchaînée, presque sauvage et – il fallait l'admettre – qui éveillait tant la curiosité qu'il était quasiment impossible de n'avoir pas, en voyant la chevelure, envie de la toucher.

Axel formait rien qu'à son apparence un étrange paradoxe. Sa structure frêle et fébrile lui conférait sans doute un air de fragilité, et pourtant, il émanait de lui une terrifiante aura de prédateur. Il eut un sourire carnassier – pas forcément à cause de la situation, simplement parce qu'il s'agissait du seul sourire dont il était capable. Il émit un grognement interrogatif de sa voix lente et rouillée, regardant sa sœur en penchant la tête. Elle lui tendit une jolie pochette noire, en plastique brillant, marquée de quelques lettres roses, disant dans une police faussement manuscrite _'Ils ne verront que moi'_.

« Fais mon maquillage. »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de demander si Kairi s'était encore fait avoir – c'était tellement évident – et se contenta d'attraper son menton entre ses doigts glacés.

« Tu vas chasser ?

—Tu veux venir ? »

Il serra plus fort le menton et elle eut une grimace de douleur. Elle savait bien, depuis la mort de son humain au cours du siècle dernier, Axel ne chassait plus. Mais elle avait bien le droit d'espérer. Elle abaissa à demi les paupières, accueillant le contact froid su pinceau de l'eyeliner. Kairi aurait voulu voir ce que cela donnait. À quoi elle ressemblait. Elle avait oublié son propre visage, après tout ce temps. Lorsqu'Axel et elle avaient été transformés, quelques cent-vingt-sept ans plus tôt, c'était elle qui avait insisté pour ne rien emporter de leur maison, ni photographie ni objet et à présent elle regrettait. Souvent, elle demandait à Axel de la décrire.

Il la disait mortellement belle, ce qui ne manquait jamais de la faire sourire, puis il racontait combien son visage était doux, qu'il avait perdu son hâle originel mais n'en semblait que plus velouté. Il décrivait le bleu de ses yeux, comme des nuits orientales, et ses cils comme de la soie, avec des tournures poétiques qui ne lui ressemblaient pas. Il glissait les mains dans ses cheveux, plus sombres, comme du sang séché, et lui soufflait qu'ils encadraient son visage comme une rivière de feu. Il lui jurait qu'elle était magnifique et l'esprit de Kairi se divisait en deux avis adversaires. Une part d'elle savait combien elle était belle – elle sentait le regard que lui jetaient les hommes, et il lui était si facile de séduire – et l'autre, plus sournoise, lui murmurait sans cesse qu'elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre, jamais. Peut-être Axel lui mentait. Peut-être les hommes ne regardaient d'elle que la sensuelle indécence de ses minijupes.

Elle ferma totalement les yeux et pendant quelques secondes resta ainsi, avant de les rouvrir, ne sentant plus le pinceau sur le rebord de ses paupières, frottant légèrement ses cils. Axel tendit du pouce la peau de son œil droit, elle leva le regard et sentit la brosse enduite de mascara alourdir ses cils, à droite plus à gauche. Elle cligna rapidement des yeux et son frère lui tendit un tube de stick à lèvres. Elle en appliqua lentement, appréciant l'odeur noisette du baume, avant de laisser son frère fouiller dans la poche de son jean, les longs doigts en exhumant dans difficulté un joli rouge à lèvres grenat – malgré son incapacité à en mettre seule, elle le gardait toujours là, pour les retouches, disait-elle, mais sans doute pour s'octroyer une impression de normalité parmi la foule des bars. Elle tendit la bouche, sentant la crème s'étaler sur ses lèvres grasses. Axel se recula, satisfait, et lui offrit un sourire parcheminé. C'est lui qui devrait se mettre du baume.

« Est-ce que je suis belle ?

—Plus que tout. T'es belle à en crever.

—Comment sont mes yeux ?

—Bleus. Sublimes.

—Bleus comment ?

—Bleus comme dix mètres sous la surface, quand l'humain regarde la lumière, et qu'il comprend qu'il va se noyer. »

Elle sourit, et contourna son frère pour aller s'affaler sur le canapé. Le roulement de la pierre du briquet indiqua à Kairi qu'Axel venait de s'allumer une cigarette. Elle l'entendit ouvrir une bouteille et servir deux verres. Elle avait encore du mal à s'habituer à l'acuité de son ouïe. Vivante, elle avait souffert de problèmes d'audition suite à une presque noyade à ses sept ans et tout à coup, la mort lui offrait les oreilles d'une lionne, les yeux d'une aigle, l'odorat d'une chienne sauvage, la sensibilité d'une serpent et le goût, avide et ardu d'une gourmet anthropophage. Elle avait à présent passé plus – beaucoup plus – de temps ainsi, avec ses capacités accrues, et s'était accoutumée à presque tout. Mais pas à l'ouïe. Cela lui semblait toujours peu naturel de deviner, par exemple, que la bouteille qu'Axel avait ouverte était celle contenant de l'absinthe, rien qu'au bruit qu'avait fait le bouchon. Il était de même franchement désagréable d'être perpétuellement envahi de bruits parasites – le hululement de la chouette dans la forêt d'à côté, les moustiques en bas, Axel qui fait les cent pas, la circulation, las grincements … Axel, quant à lui, avait trouvé un sens à ce sens, et à tout ce temps qu'il avait pour lui – potentiellement l'éternité, rien que ça – en la musique. Vivant déjà, il avait appris le solfège, les bases du piano et du chant, mais n'y avait jamais vu d'intérêt particulier avant de voir son ouïe plus développée que celle d'une chauve-souris. Il avait passé plus de trente ans à essayer tous les instruments possibles et imaginables avant de rencontrer, de deux choses l'une, son instrument et l'amour de sa vie. De longues années s'étaient écoulées, puis l'amour était mort et de son instrument Axel e tirait jamais plus que la même mélodie, triste et alanguie.

Kairi se redressa d'un coup. Il serait bientôt deux heures du matin, et elle n'avait pas envie d'y passer la nuit. Elle attrapa au vol un des verres d'absinthe et remonta dans sa chambre pour enfiler quelque chose de plus court. Elle passa une jolie robe noire à grosses fleurs rouges et roses, dont le tissus léger flottait à chacun de ses mouvements, lui conférant un air mystique, ou plutôt fantastique. En descendant les escaliers, elle eut la joie de trouver devant la porte sa pochette avec ses cigarettes – moyen simple d'aborder une proie – et ses sandales à talons noires. Elle ne prit pas la peine de prévenir Axel qu'elle partait – il entendrait la porte, de toute façon – et s'enfonça dans la nuit.

.

« Où est-ce que j'ai mis ce jean ? »

Sora tournait la tête dans tous les sens, si vite qu'il ne voyait, en vérité, rien.

« Riku. »

La voix de Xion lui apporta un semblant d'immobilité, avant qu'il ne se rue en dehors de la pièce commune pour rejoindre la chambre de Riku. La jeune fille releva les yeux de son magasine un instant, contempla le vide qu'avait laissé le garçon, passa une demi-seconde à retrouver sa ligne et lut environ deux phrases avant que l'objet ne lui fut arraché des mains. Elle grimaça pour la forme – de toute façon, ça n'était qu'un tas d'inepties sans intérêt. Debout à côté d'elle, le corps arqué et souple, Vanitas faisait naviguer ses yeux sur les pages en papier glacé.

« C'est naze, décida-t-il en quelques instants à peine, jetant le magasine au sol à côté de son sac. Sora sort encore ce soir ?

—Ouaip. »

Le brun grogna et poussa les jambes de Xion pour s'asseoir et les sentit se reposer sur ses cuisses aussitôt. Il n'aimait pas savoir le châtain dehors mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il n'était pas sa mère, loin s'en faut – _peut-être pas tant_ , dirait Xion – et il n'était pas légitime à lui interdire de sortir. Il força son corps à se détendre face au moelleux des coussins.

« Longue journée ? »

Pour seule réponse, il soupira et ferma les yeux. Le poids des mollets de Xion disparut soudain et il fronça les sourcils, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Quelques minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles il se sentit somnoler, indolent, porté par les notes du morceau qui tournait dans la radio. La première des deus Romances Sentimentales de Stenhammar.

Il était certain que quand on voyait Vanitas, de prime abord, on ne s'attendait pas à ce genre d tableau. Il avait hors d'ici – et même ici, parfois – cette dégaine sauvage, cet éclat de violence dans ses jeans noirs élimés par le temps, quelque chose de brut dans ses yeux jaunes et prédateurs, qui contrastait si fort avec ce qui se dessinait là. Son corps semblait avoir perdu de son tonus au profit d'une détente totale, ses traits avaient perdu leur agressivité et chaque muscle était amolli de fatigue, se relâchant encore un peu à chaque note que tirait le violon. L'odeur chaude du café le ramena à la réalité et il accepta la tasse qu'on lui tendait, silencieusement reconnaissant de l'attention délicate. Xion revint s'asseoir à côté de lui, et attrapa la tête noiraude pour la reposer contre son épaule. Il râla pour la forme, puis gigota un peu pour s'installer plus confortablement dans le parfum de son amie, mélange particulier de fleurs, d'eau et de musc.

« Le cours d'histoire était une horreur. Ce prof est tellement chiant qu'on devrait l'proposer comme remède pour les insomniaques chroniques.

—Allez, c'est ta dernière année. T'as pas quelqu'un qui peut prendre les cours pour toi ? »

Vanitas eut un rire, l'air foutrement amusé par l'idée. Elle passa la main dans les mèches embroussaillées, laissa ses doigts s'attarder sur le cuir chevelu, soufflant les quelques épis qui lui chatouillaient le menton. Vanitas tendit le bras en un effort ultime pour s'emparer de son sac posé au pied du canapé et en retirer un gros livre à couverture rigide, qui semblait le regarder avec un air de défi.

« C'est quoi, votre thème ?

—Les romans fondateurs, prononça-t-il avec une vague imitation d'un ton pompeux. Que des vieux trucs.

—Je suis sûre que t'aimes ça.

—Bien sûr. J'adore, même. Qui ne serait pas _enchanté_ de lire vingt-mille fois la même description du personnage, parce qu'à la première on n'avait pas bien compris qu'il était beau et que ses cheveux blancs lui donnaient un air stylé … Et puis sérieux, continua-t-il avec un brin de révolte, qui peut lire ça en deux semaines ? On a d'autres cours, quoi. »

Xion haussa un sourcils en jetant un œil à la couverture. _Le Livre des Rois_. Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler mais la collection – _Sindbad_ , chez _Actes Sud_ – ne lui était pas inconnue.

« Je croyais que ça t'intéressait. Les lettres arabes et persanes.

—Les lettres contemporaines arabes et persanes. Franchement, le seul écrit qui vaille le coup sur ce thème, c'est _La Divine Comédie_. Enfin, un tiers de _La Divine Comédie_.

— _L'Enfer_ , par hasard ?

—Bingo. »

Il n'ajouta rien et malgré ses plaintes se plongea dans le roman mythologico-historique en un rien d temps. Ainsi positionnée, la brune ne pouvait plus accéder à son magasine – délicieux puits de nescience – et tenta de lire par-dessus l'épaule de Vanitas jusqu'à se rendre compte que ce dernier avait raison. C'était assommant. Et puis il lisait beaucoup plus vite qu'elle. Elle s'occupa à faire divaguer ses pensées de part et d'autre de sa vie, savourant ce qu'enfin Vanitas se laissât aller dans ses bras dans des moments comme celui-ci. Cela avait pris du temps, des années à le dompter, à lui faire baisser un peu sa garde, juste pour qu'il puisse voir que le monde ne leur voulait pas de mal, à Sora et lui. En parlant du châtain, il déboula à nouveau dans la pièce, le fameux jean enfilé et un sac sur le dos.

« Ah, Vani, t'es rentré ! »

Le brun mit quelques secondes à réagir, finissant visiblement de lire sa phrase, et regarda le nouveau venu d'un air aimant et sensiblement inquiet.

« Tu as mis un gilet dans ton sac ? »

Le garçon haussa les sourcils et eut un sourire joyeux.

« Nan, ça va, il fait encore chaud.

—Sora, quand tu rentreras à deux heures du matin il ne fera plus chaud, alors tu files dans ta chambre, tu prends un pull et tu le fiches dans ton sac – et me dis pas que ça va être lourd, ça pèse rien. »

Sora eut une moue piteuse et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, obtempérant. Vanitas soupira et Xion leva les yeux au ciel. Ces deux-là étaient adorables. Quand Sora redescendit, un gilet en laine dans son sac, le brun eut un sourire satisfait.

« Oh, So', tant qu't'es debout, file-moi mes clopes. Elles sont dans ma veste.

—Sûr. J'peux t'en piquer une.

—Nan.

—À plus, alors. »

La châtain commença à sortir et Vanitas grogna. Il n'avait pas le courage de se lever, et demander à Xion d'aller lui chercher sa dose quotidienne de nicotine le forcerait à bouger – d'autant que cette traitresse avait dans l'idée qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas fumer, aussi n'était-il même pas sûr qu'elle obéirait. Il s'exclama.

« OK, OK, mais juste une, d'accord ? »

Sora eut un sourire malicieux et lui balança le paquet après s'être servi dedans. Vanitas le remercia – privilège exclusif du garçon – et le vit allumer son tube à cancer sur le pas de la porte.

« Je te laisse ça sur la petite table. »

Et il referma derrière lui. Vanitas fronça des sourcils sans comprendre. Puis il ouvrit son paquet.

« Putain, So', le briquet ! »

Et tout ce que Xion trouva à faire, ce fut de rire. Il était définitivement entouré de démons.

.

Sora avait l'habitude d'aborder les gens, c'était dans sa nature, il aimait rencontrer, se faire des amis, aussi n'avait-il pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on l'aborde, lui. Pourtant cette femme se tenait bien droite sur ses talons et lui faisait face, une cigarette éteinte entre les doigts. Il était sorti pour prendre l'air, hésitant à rentrer chez lui – il était près de trois heures, le bar allait bientôt fermer et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir prolonger la soirée en boîte. La femme avait planté ses yeux sur son visage et il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait voir en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Excuse-moi, est-ce que tu aurais du feu, par hasard ?

—Oh, ah, non, désolé. »

Il eut une petite moue déçue, et de savoir qu'elle ne venait vers lui que pour avoir un briquet, et de lui-même. Il aurait du partir avec celui de Vanitas. Ça lui aurait fait les pieds.

Kairi regardait le garçon avec une once de surprise. Il sentait le tabac, pourtant. Il respirait tellement la vie, avec ses yeux plein de soleil – enfin, elle disait ça, ça faisait plus d'un siècle qu'elle n'avait pas vu le soleil, mais elle était certaine que ça devait ressembler à ça. Il lui plaisait vraiment. Aurait-il l'air aussi vivant, une fois mort ? Ou peut-être qu'elle pourrait ne pas le tuer, juste boire la moitié de son sang et l'abandonner pas loin d'un hôpital. Ceci dit, Axel aussi devait avoir faim … Elle coupa court à ses réflexions et déclara :

« Tant pis. »

Puis, fouillant un peu, elle sortit de sa pochette un briquet et alluma sa cigarette. La garçon éclata de rire. Agréable.

.

Et voilà !

Sora se fait draguer par une vampire, Axel est déprimé, Vanitas est débordé, que va-t-il arriver ?

En vrai, vous allez le savoir tout de suite puisque je poste les deux chapitres d'un coup. Oh, et le titre de ce prélude signifie 'doux et mélancolique', à peu près. Mais c'est plus stylé en italien, et c'est du vocabulaire musical (ouais, j'ai passé des heures sur internet à chercher des trucs qui pourraient aller à chaque partie).

Sinon, écoutez les romances sentimentales de Stenhammar. C'est trop magnifique.


	2. Affrettando

J'ai longtemps hésité à nommer les chapitres 'mouvement', parce qu'il risque d'y en avoir quatre, peut-être, et que je connais peu de morceaux qui ont quatre mouvements, ou du moins je n'en connais que les deux ou trois premiers. Mais ça existe, même si c'est plus rare (genre, la symphonie du nouveau monde a quatre mouvements, je crois), donc voilà.

Bonne lecture !

 **Le Dit de la Nuit**

 _ **Premier mouvement : Affrettando**_

« Wah, c'est dingue comme c'est grand chez toi ! Tu vis avec tes parents ou quoi ?

—Juste avec mon frère. Je te le – oh, il est déjà là ! »

D'un geste ferme, Kairi empoigna le bras de Sora et l'emmena avec elle jusqu'à Axel, calmement assis dans un grand fauteuil, un nouveau verre d'absinthe dans la main.

« Axel ! J'ai ramené à dîner ! »

Sora pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle n'avait rien prit sur la route, de ce qu'il sache et … il pâlit tout à coup. Kairi le contempla, un peu déçue. Il avait l'air moins vif, la couleur de son visage partie. Axel finit son verre d'un trait, puis offrit un sourire las à sa sœur. Il avait faim. Il posa les yeux sur le nouveau venu, qui avait fermé les yeux comme pour se réveiller d'un horrible cauchemar.

« Comment tu t'appelles, petit ? »

Sa voix était brisée par l'alcool mais encore pleine d'autorité. Sora prit son courage à deux mains, et décida d'affronter son sort. Il ne pourrait plus y échapper, n'est-ce pas ? Il rouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux d'Axel. Il sentait ses jambes trembler.

« Sora.

—Non. »

Kairi fronça les sourcils et Sora n'y comprit plus rien. La face d'Axel s'était transformée en un masque surpris, éberlué, abasourdi presque comique. La rousse plissa les yeux.

« Quoi, non ?

—Non, je ne le boirai pas. »

La jeune femme soupira. Pas encore. Axel avait besoin de se nourrir, en dépit de son chagrin, sans quoi il deviendrait fou.

« Tu as déjà refusé de manger la semaine dernière. Ne fais pas la fine bouche. Je ne vais pas le manger toute seule.

—Et toi non plus, tu ne vas pas le manger, Kairi, c'est … »

Le vampire se releva précautionneusement, et approcha du garçon qui restait interdit jusqu'à poser une main glacée sur sa joue.

« Roxas … »

Kairi en resta sur le cul. C'était la première fois qu'Axel prononçait ce nom depuis sa mort.

« Ce garçon, c'est Roxas, tu ne vois pas ? Ses yeux … »

Sa sœur eut une grimace de douleur. Il ne fallait pas qu'Axel devienne fou. Ce garçon n'avait rien à voir avec Roxas, leurs yeux n'étaient même pas de la même nuance de bleu.

« Axel, c'est du délire. C'est la faim qui te fait halluciner. Bois.

—Non. Et je t'interdis de le toucher.

—Quoi ? Eh, c'est moi qui me casse le cul à aller chasser à chaque fois ! Tu n'as rien à m'interdire.

—Je te _l'interdis_. Formellement. »

Sa voix avait été froide, rauque et autoritaire. Kairi frémit mais ne se démonta pas.

« J'ai _faim_ , Axel. Et je suis fatiguée.

—Bien. Alors j'irai chasser.

—Quand ? La semaine prochaine ? C'est maintenant que j'ai faim.

—Il reste encore quelques heures avant le lever du soleil. Je reviens. Si tu le touches … »

Son regard semblait vouloir assassiner la vampire. Quel ingrat. Le roux retira de sa poche un collier en forme de tête et en planta les crocs sur son pouce. Quand le pendentif fut rempli d'un sang noir à l'air macabre, Axel fit passer le lacet autour du cou du châtain.

« Ne le retire surtout pas, d'accord, Roxas ? C'est une protection. Je te protège. Plus personne ne t'emmènera loin de moi à nouveau. »

Sora ne savait pas où se mettre, ni comment réagir, et se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Bien. »

Soudain, des lèvres glacées prirent possession des siennes, bien moins douces que celles de Kairi, qui l'avait embrassé plus tôt. C'était sale. Douloureux tant il y avait là de dents et tant il manquait de chair, l'empressement n'aidant en rien. Le baiser à sens unique resta chaste, et Sora ne se dégagea pas. Dans la mesure du possible, il souhaitait ne pas offenser ce vampire qui, pour une raison incompréhensible, semblait vouloir le garder en vie. C'était triste à dire, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était gagner du temps et espérer soit réussir à s'échapper – ce dont il doutait fortement – soit d'être sauvé. Perspective alléchante.

Kairi regarda son frère claquer la porte, encore passablement énervée. Au moins, il sortait. Mais qu'est-ce que ce Sora pouvait bien avoir de spécial ? Est-ce que ça n'était vraiment que du délire ?

.

Axel n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait fait le nécessaire pour que sa sœur ne dévorre pas son bien-aimé mais se trouvait à présent légèrement perdu. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dehors ? Se fiant à son ouïe, il suivit le bruit lointain des voix d'humains soûls. Il finirait bien par trouver un bar ou quelque chose du genre, qui était encore un tant soit peu animé.

.

Vanitas frappait frénétiquement au sol du pied, et la suite d'Atterberg qui résonnait ne faisait rien pour l'apaiser. Ça faisait quelques temps déjà que Xion était allé se coucher, et il avait prétexté rester en bas pour lire. La fille ne l'avait pas dit, mais elle savait très bien qu'il voulait juste attendre Sora, ou plutôt qu'il avait besoin de savoir Sora à la maison pour dormir. Mais voilà, Sora ne revenait pas, il était trois heures passées de dix minutes, et il prévenait toujours quand il allait en boîte – desfois qu'il faille que Vanitas revienne le chercher parce qu'il ne savait plus comment rentrer à la maison.

Le brun jura, éteignit la radio et tenta de se calmer. Peut-être le bar avait décidé de rester ouvert plus longtemps ce soir, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Ou peut-être Sora discutait avec quelqu'un. Mais avec _qui_ ? Et _pourquoi_ ? Comment pourrait-il se calmer ? Et puis le châtain ne répondait pas au téléphone – il ne répondait jamais, mais ça n'en était pas moins alarmant. Il alluma une cigarette, récupéra ses clefs, enfila son cuir et enfourcha sa moto.

.

Comme attendu, la devanture du bar était presque vide. Axel sonda l'endroit des yeux. De chasser dans un endroit qui n'était ni bondé ni vide pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Il voyait les jeunes gens se diriger vers une autre rue, l'air de vouloir prolonger la soirée. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire grinçant. La débauche des humains faisait le plaisir des vampires.

Il avança d'un pas souple et silencieux, les mains bien enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon, exclusivement concentré sur cette jeune fille à l'air fin soûl. S'il se fiait à sa manière de marcher, il n'aurait même pas à attendre qu'ils se soient fondus dans la masse des danseurs de la discothèque vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient – ah ! Voilà. Elle s'excusa maladroitement auprès de ses amis, leur disant qu'elle allait vider sa vessie dans une plus petite rue. Sa pudeur signera sa fin, la pauvre petite. Il ralentit l'allure comme elle se détacha du groupe. L'adrénaline de la chasse bouillait dans ses veines, oh, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de combien cela pouvait lui manquer. Un être sans défense, inconscient, les sens embrumés quand lui était alerte au moindre de ses mouvements, son esprit en focus sur un seul point : la perspective d'un repas. Elle tourna à droite pour la deuxième fois, c'était bon, il allait l'attraper. Il alla pour rejoindre cette rue, quand tout à coup il se retrouva épinglé au mur, une brûlure sourde lui tiraillant les poignets.

« Pourquoi tu sens comme Sora ? »

.

Le silence était … pesant. Vraiment très lourd. Sora se tortillait sur une chaise, se demandant s'il devait ou non engager une conversation. Kairi se contentait quant à elle de l'observer avec un silence agacé. Il mordillait sa lèvre.

« Donc … vous habitez là depuis longtemps ? »

La vampire ne répondit pas, et il se sentit un peu bête. Il ne savait pas s'il avait hâte ou non que l'autre revienne – d'un côté, il était terrifiant, de l'autre, il lui parlait, au moins. Prenant une grande inspiration, il décida que foutu pour foutu, il pouvait bien poser les questions qui tournaient dans sa tête depuis qu'Axel avait quitté la demeure.

« C'est qui, ce Roxas ? »

Le regard de Kairi se fit glacial.

« Ça ne te regarde pas.

—Un peu quand même, non ? »

Elle revint à son silence. Il sentait que ça allait être long.

.

Axel eut un sourire félin, grinçant.

« J'avais du mal à l'identifier mais maintenant je vois … C'était le chien mouillé, qu'il sentait. »

Vanitas resserra sa prise sur les poignets du vampire. Heureusement qu'il avait toujours sur lui ses mitaines pyrogravées de croix. Il le savait, qu'il y avait des buveurs dans le coin, et une espèce d'accord tacite tenait, stipulant quelque chose comme 'tu me touches pas, je te touche pas', et cet accord venait d'être brisé.

« Où. Est. Il ? »

Encore un sourire goguenard, et Vanitas enfonça plus profondément ses paume dans la peau qui commençait à fumer. Il eut le plaisir de voir la bouche se tordre en une grimace de douleur. Il ne vit pas venir le coup de boule. Il recula un instant, juste assez pour que le roux se dégage, et sentit de longs ongles se planter dans la chair de son ventre. Il fit un pas en arrière, hurla et laissa ses oreilles s'allonger, sa bouche se transformer en une gueule canine et ses membres se couvrir de poils. Fourrure, crocs et griffes, il pouvait gagner ce combat. Il vit le vampire passer dans son dos en un rien de temps, se retourna, évita le coup de pied. Pas le coup de poing. Il réussit à atteindre le visage du rouquin, sauta pour se mettre en hauteur et reprit son souffle.

En un mouvement léger mais précis, Vanitas fit grincer ses dents, et Axel porta les mains à ses oreilles douloureuses, oubliant quelques instants tout le reste. Instants suffisants pour que Vanitas lui enfonce un couteau à travers l'épaule, se fichant après la chair dans le bois d'un vieux poteau électrique. Le roux tenta de le retirer, mais le bruit suraigu des crocs du loup le distrait à nouveau, et il se retrouva, littéralement épinglé, des pieux tirés du poteau s'enfonçant dans ses mains, ses coudes, ses épaules, ses hanches et ses genoux. Il ne pouvait plus faire un mouvement. Ah, pour cent ans de moins il les aurait arrachés rien qu'en forçant un peu, mais à présent que ses muscles avaient fondu, à quoi en était-il réduit ? Les babines de Vanitas se retroussèrent en un sourire cruel, qui masquait à peine l'inquiétude sous-jacente qui lui bouffait les entrailles. Il regarda sa montre et grogna un genre de rire.

« Dans deux heures à peine le soleil inondera cette rue. Profite, mon chou. »

Sur ce, Vanitas acheva sa transformation, et se mit à courir à travers les rues. Il sentait que Sora était encore en vie, après tout, il l'avait Marqué, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir dans quel état il était. Il visualisa mentalement le fil qui le reliait à son frère. Il devait le retrouver au plus vite.

.

« Et ce Axel, c'est ton mari, c'est ça ? »

Kairi ouvrit de grands yeux et laissa s'échapper un petit rire. C'était la première fois que l'on supposait une chose aussi absurde.

« Mon frère.

—Ah, OK. Vous avez été transformés en même temps ? Ou il t'a transformée ? Ou l'inverse ?

—Je peux savoir pourquoi tu tiens tant à faire la conversation ? Je voulais te tuer. »

Sora pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle n'avait pas tort. Plus qu'agressive, elle semblait surtout ne pas comprendre son comportement.

« Oui, mais au final tu ne vas pas me tuer, pas vrai ? Enfin, pas tout de suite. Et puis on discutait bien, non ? Avant que tu me dises que j'étais le dîner. »

Elle rit un peu par le nez et s'affala sur la table.

« C'est vrai. Mais … tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

Il haussa à nouveau les épaules. Enfin, elle répondait. Il se sentait se détendre petit à petit – ça n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée, mais il ne gagnait rien à rester stressé ainsi.

« Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, il faut bien que vous mangiez. Vous avez pas choisi. Vous avez pas choisi, hein ?

—Non. »

Son ton supposait la fin de la conversation. Il nota dans sa tête d'éviter le sujet. Il tourna la tête autour de lui, cherchant une idée de question et trouva quelque chose.

« Tu joues du piano ? »

Elle suivit son regard pour détailler le demi-queue qui trônait plus loin, en bois laqué noir. Elle espérait que lui n'en jouait pas. C'est qu'il ne faudrait pas conforter Axel dans son délire.

« Non. Toi ?

—Ah non, pas du tout ! J'ai vraiment pas l'oreille musicale, mais mon frère, en revanche il adore ça. C'est marrant parce que tout le monde croit qu'il aime le métal ou la punk ou ce genre de trucs mais en fait il est très classique.

—Grand frère ?

—Jumeau. »

Il se demanda s'il était vraiment une bonne idée de s'aventurer sur ce terrain. Après tout, il espérait que Vanitas viendrait le sauver, et l'effet de surprise l'aiderait sans doute à gagner, ou du moins à s'enfuir avec lui. Elle acquiesça, ne posant pas plus de question. Elle se releva d'un coup, se dirigeant vers le buffet d'où elle sortit deux verres et une bouteille de vin.

« Tu veux ? »

Sora accepta sans hésiter. Il n'était plus à ça près, comme bizarrerie.

.

« Mais je veux dire, les créateurs font des sous-entendus de malade mais dès le premier épisode ! Et John tue quelqu'un pour le sauver alors qu'il le connait depuis quelques heures à peine ! »

Kairi acquiesça vigoureusement, ne pouvant guère contredire cela. La conversation avait dérivé mille fois et par un genre inexpliqué de retournement ils s'étaient retrouvés à parler séries, et se trouvaient tous deux être des fans de _Sherlock_. Et de Johnlock. Elle poursuivit.

« Et puis quand John est sous le bucher … Sherlock est tellement adorable … »

Sora se mit à rire, l'alcool aidant. Il avait toujours vu les vampires comme des êtres très arriérés et traditionnalistes, puisqu'ils étaient nés bien longtemps auparavant, mais c'était vrai qu'ils lui étaient contemporains, aussi, et certains savaient évoluer. Quoiqu'imaginer un vampire naviguer sur internet lui semblait toujours étrange. Kairi tendit l'oreille comme un bruit de pas lui parvint. Définitivement, l'ouïe, elle ne s'y faisait pas. Le pas était plus lourd que d'ordinaire, et elle supposa que son frère portait leur repas sur son dos. Aussitôt qu'il eut ouvert la porte, une odeur de tabac et de loup envahit l'atmosphère. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une main enserrait sa gorge, libérant là une chaleur abominable.

« Vanitas ! »

Sur le coup, Sora avait totalement oublié son idée d'être sauvé. Il rencontrait si peu de fans de _Sherlock_ dans la vraie vie … Il vit son frère tourner la tête vers lui, sans lâcher prise, écarquiller les yeux sous la surprise, puis les plisser sous la douleur de longues griffes plantées dans son bras. Il maintint son emprise jusqu'à ce qu'un genou dans les parties le fasse hurler. Il tomba au sol, sentant une nausée le prendre, et ne put éviter le coup de pied qui lui laissa un goût de sang dans la bouche. Les yeux de Kairi virèrent au rouge, et si ce n'était pour Sora qui s'était jeté entre eux deux, elle aurait déjà tué le lycanthrope.

« Attendez ! Kairi, s'il-te-plaît, Vani, couché ! »

Vanitas sentit une force plus grande que lui le maintenir au sol et la rousse recula, toujours en colère. Elle aurait du mal à tuer le brun sans faire de mal à Sora. Et Axel ne lui pardonnerait pas. Son frère et ses lubies … c'est ce qu'elle se disait, en tout ca, peut-être pour ne pas penser au fait qu'elle n'avait vraiment plus envie de faire le moindre mal au garçon. Le lycanthrope finit par se relever, reprenant une forme parfaitement humaine. Il ne comprenait pas, mais il se devait d'obéir à Sora, à cause de la Marque.

« Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce bordel ? So', qu'est-ce que tu fais chez ces vampires ?

—C'est … je suis pas sûr d'avoir tout bien compris. »

Vanitas soupira. C'était tellement son frère, perdu jusqu'au bout des ongles.

« Et toi, bouffe-cadavre … pourquoi … ? »

Il voulait dire 'Pourquoi tu gardes mon frère en vie ?' mais c'était trop dur à sortir. Il vit la vampiresse lever les yeux au ciel – yeux qui d'ailleurs avaient repris leur couleur bleue – et s'affaler sur un fauteuil.

« C'est mon frère. Il s'est mis en tête que Sora était la réincarnation de son amoureux, alors il a refusé qu'on le tue.

—J'te crois pas. »

C'était une histoire de dingue. Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il sentit la main de Sora sur son épaule, et ça calma un peu les battements trop rapides de son cœur. En entrant ici, il était mort de trouille. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu arriver à son frère ? Il avait passé trop de scénarii horribles dans sa tête pour les chasser aussi vite.

« Elle dit vrai. Axel a interdit qu'on me touche. Tu n'as pas à être sur la défensive elle … Kairi est plutôt sympa.

—Tu appelles cette chose par son prénom ? Elle veut te manger, Sora !

—Voulait. Je te jure, elle a rien fait depuis que son frère est parti.

—Ils t'ont hypnotisé, c'est ça ? Pour que tu croies à leurs conneries ? Ils espéraient attirer d'autres humains en te gardant ici ? Ou faire de toi un esclave ! Sora, reprends tes esprits !

—Toi, reprends tes esprits ! »

Sora se sentait tout à coup fatigué. Il avait envie de dormir. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, et les bras de Vanitas vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille, l'aidant à supporter son propre poids.

« Ils ne m'ont pas fait de mal, je te jure. Regarde le collier. »

À contrecœur, Vanitas s'écarta, et attrapa le pendentif entre ses doigts. Une protection vampirique.

« Comment être sûr qu'ils ne t'ont pas hypnotisé, Sora ? Tu as … mon dieu, tu as bu quelque chose qu'elle t'a servi !

—Oui, Kairi m'a offert un verre de vin. Ça s'appelle de la politesse.

—Et pas politesse tu vas lui offrir une coupe de ton sang, c'est ça ?

—Vani, enfin ! Tu le verrais, si j'étais plus moi ! »

Vanitas grogna et jeta un regard mauvais à la propriétaire des lieux.

« Je le ramène à la maison.

—Je crains que ça ne soit pas possible.

—Je te tuerai s'il le faut.

—Vanitas ! Non ! Écoute, je n'y comprends rien, mais il doit bien y avoir une solution qui n'implique ni ta mort ni la sienne, non ?

—Aussi niaiseux, ça peut être que toi. Pourquoi tu la protèges ? »

Sora rougit et Vanitas eut un râle agacé. Ce que son frère pouvait être fleur bleue ! Sora posa la tête sur l'épaule du brun et marmonna, à demi endormi.

« Comment tu as su que j'étais chez des vampires, d'ailleurs ?

—Tu répondais pas au téléphone. Je suis allé te chercher et il y avait ce vampire qui portait ton odeur …

—Axel ! »

Kairi s'était relevée d'un bond, s'intéressant à nouveau à la conversation.

« Tu lui as fait quelque chose ? »

Vanitas eut simplement un sourire moqueur, et elle parla pour elle-même, tentant de se rassurer.

« Il ne peut pas être mort, la protection serait devenue inactive … il va bien, il va bien. »

Elle remonta le regard vers les deux frères.

« Où est-il ? »

Elle ne pouvait pas aller le chercher, sans quoi les deux risquaient de s'échapper, et si elle sortait en les gardant à portée de vue, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir les contenir aussi facilement qu'ici. Il leur suffirait de gagner du temps et elle devrait abandonner face au soleil. Le soleil ! Vanitas se contentait toujours de sourire insolemment et elle hurla, pour être sûre de se faire entendre.

« Où. Est. Il ?

—En ville. Il voulait regarder l'aurore sur les immeubles. Je préfère sur la forêt, mais bon, chacun ses goûts.

—Va le chercher.

—Non. »

Et puis qui était-elle pour lui donner des ordres ? Elle releva le menton et prit un air supérieur, comme savaient si bien le faire ces créatures nocturnes.

« Très bien. Tu as vaincu mon frère, soit. Mais mon frère ne mange plus, ne sort plus, il est faible comme un végétarien, rachitique. Moi je suis bien nourrie et j'ai faim. Si le soleil se lève sur Axel le pendentif que porte Sora ne servira plus à rien. Alors … »

Elle était très confiante, et Vanitas sentit la colère grimper en lui. Elle avait raison, voilà ce qui était si rageant. Il n'était pas du tout en état de combattre un vampire tout en protégeant Sora, même si sa force brute était plus importante, il était moins rapide, et la peur était dans son camp.

« Vanitas, c'est Axel qui m'a protégé ! C'est grâce à lui que je suis en vie ! »

Quoique ce ne fut pas ce que Sora avait voulu dire, le brun entendit distinctement et pas grâce à toi. S'ils disaient tous deux vrai …

« Pourquoi t'es de son côté à elle ? Elle vient de menacer de te tuer ! »

Sora pencha la tête sur le côté. Ah, il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. C'était vrai que dit comme ça … Bah, si Vanitas ramenait Axel, il n'aurait aucune raison de mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

« Et c'est pour ça que tu dois y aller. Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

—Il y a plusieurs sortes de n'importe quoi, Sora. »

Changeant radicalement d'expression, le châtain se détacha d l'étreinte. Vanitas détestait quand il faisait ça, de prendre son ton froid à la Riku.

« Tu veux dire que tu es prêt à risquer ma vie parce que tu as trop d'orgueil pour admettre que tu as fait une erreur ?

—J'ai peur pour toi !

—Alors cours avant que le soleil ne se lève ! »

Le visage du garçon était peiné, ce qui était douloureux pour Vanitas, mais déjà moins horripilant. Et c'était de sa faute si Sora avait l'air en souffrance … Il était en train de prendre la pire décision de sa vie, il le savait, mais les yeux de son frère ne l'aidaient pas, aussi. Il serra fort Sora avant de se reculer et de dire froidement.

« Bien. Et _toi_ , prononça-t-il en fixant la rousse d'un œil méfiant, si tu touches ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de Sora, je tuerai ton frère, je te pourchasserai et tes dernières heures, tu les vivras dans la peur de la Meute à tes trousses. »

Kairi frissonna malgré elle. Elle savait de quoi les loups étaient capables. Elle garda cependant son calme et se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de manger Sora. Même pas de l'abîmer. Juste de lui parler de la dernière fanfiction _Johnlock_ qu'elle avait lue. En un clin d'œil, Vanitas avait disparu et la rousse fronça le nez. Ça sentait encore le loup. Elle sentit le regard du garçon sur elle et tourna la tête pour contempler son air penaud, un peu froissé.

« Dis … tu comptais vraiment me tuer s'il ne ramenait pas Axel ? »

Elle eut une moue pensive, puis haussa les épaules. Qu'importe, puisque Vanitas ramènerait Axel.

.

Le ciel était assez clair pour que les humains y voient sans problème. Les lampadaires venaient de s'éteindre. C'était à peine une question de minutes avant qu'Axel puisse contempler son premier lever de soleil depuis un bail, son dernier pour l'éternité.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait mourir de manière aussi bête. Il avait essayé de se dégager, il y avait mis toutes ses forces, pour pouvoir retrouver son nouveau Roxas, ce beau garçon, mais tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire était d'élargir la plaie de son épaule, qui saignait abondamment. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas chassé, et à force il en avait oublié la plus élémentaire des prudences. Il soupira en voyant un rayon de soleil lécher le trottoir en face de lui. Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit aussitôt. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de pouvoir voir le soleil à nouveau ? Combien de fois il avait demandé à Roxas de lui décrire comment c'était, l'air qui se réchauffait sur la peau, la lumière qui faisait plisser les paupières, enfin il allait être exaucé – pas comme il pensait mais exaucé tout de même – et Roxas … Peut-être dans le royaume des morts retrouverait-il son premier Roxas ? Tout à coup, il espéra s'être trompé. Si ce garçon était encore Roxas, alors, en mourant, Axel l'abandonnait. Il ne pourrait plus le protéger, et Kairi … Il ne savait pas pour quoi il devait prier. Que le loup gagne le combat et mette Roxas en sécurité, au prix de la vie de sa sœur, ou que Kairi défasse les deux garçons et survive, au prix de l'âme de son amour ?

Qu'est-ce qui avait le plus de valeur à ses yeux ? Il aurait cru que, aux portes de la mort, il deviendrait plus sage, quelques minutes, comme les vieilles personnes, mais non. Il se sentait toujours aussi jeune, trop pour mourir, trop pour être aussi fatigué de vivre.

« Eh beh mon grand, ça va pas fort, on dirait. »

Axel darda ses yeux sur le lycanthrope. Il sentit son cœur se déchirer. S'il était là, ça voulait dire que le combat était terminé – ç'avait été rapide – mais il n'arrivait pas à en déterminer l'issue. Le loup ne sentait aucun type de sang, à première vue. Puis Axel remarqua. La très très légère odeur de sang de Kairi. L'air plus que colérique de Vanitas – mais pas triste. Et s'il avait perdu, il ne serait pas là. Axel ne sut retenir le hurlement qui le prit. Sa sœur, il avait tué sa sœur et tout à coup il canalisa toutes ses forces pour libérer son bras droit en lambeaux, tentant d'atteindre ce sale chien meurtrier. Mais l'autre se contenta de se mettre à distance, les pieds dans le soleil. Même s'il se détachait, Axel ne pourrait pas l'atteindre.

« Tout doux ! Non, je suis sérieux, on se calme, je te jure que j'ai très envie de te regarder crever comme la vermine que tu es mais que veux-tu ? Tu protèges mon frère. Donc bon. Joli lever de soleil, non ? Il va faire beau aujourd'hui. … Tu dis rien ? … Tu fais la gueule ? Allez ! Bon, j'vais t'détacher mais faut pas que tu me tus, d'accord ? Tu vas avoir du mal à rentrer au manoir sinon. Fais pas ta mauvaise tête, quoi ! Le soleil est là, mais tu sais ce qu'on dit au Dieu de la Mort ?

—Pas aujourd'hui. »

Vanitas se fendit d'un large sourire. Alors peut-être tout n'était pas à jeter dans ce type. Il retira les pieux un à un du corps du roux, et fut agréablement surpris – quoique légèrement ennuyé – de voir que ce dernier ne cherchait pas à l'attaquer. Vanitas n'aurait pas détesté lui mettre quelques coups de plus et le transporter évanoui.

« Tu vas monter sur mon dos. Et mettre ça. »

Il sortit de son sac un grand drap noir et épais, qui ne laisserait pas passer le soleil. Il prit sa forme canine et, malgré sa réticence, Axel s'installa, drap sur la tête, et se laissa porter jusqu'à chez lui. Il n'avait même pas la force de se transformer en chauve-souris, de toute façon.

.

En entendant le bruit mat d'un corps tombant sur du carrelage, Kairi sauta immédiatement sur son frère, allongé au sol, sanguinolent et faible, le prit dans ses bras et assassina le lycan du regard. Vanitas leva les sourcils bien haut, les lèvres étirées en un sourire goguenard.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Il est vivant, non ? »

Sora rejoignit la scène, et grimaça en voyant le corps inerte du vampire – qui lui avait quand même sauvé la vie. Il émit un son réprobateur en imaginant la violence dont avait fait preuve Vanitas. Vivre parmi les loups ne l'avait pas habitué à ça. Le brun le nota et grinça.

« Quoi ? Je croyais qu'il t'avait fait du mal. »

C'était à la fois rassurant et inquiétant. Il était heureux d'avoir un frère aussi fort et protecteur, mais c'était tout de même impressionnant. Vanitas avait un problème avec la violence. Et il était fort. Sûrement un des plus forts de leur meute. Kairi s'insurgea.

« Ses blessures ne vont pas guérir toutes seules !

—Ah bon ? »

Vanitas avait l'air franchement surpris. Ça n'était pas une des propriétés des vampires, de guérir comme ça, d'un clin d'œil ? La jeune fille semblait paniquée.

« Il a besoin de sang. »

Sora allait s'avancer pour proposer le sien, c'était un peu de sa faute, après tout, mais le bras de Vanitas le retint.

« Alors ça sera le mien. »

Les trois autres eurent une figure étonnée tandis que le loup s'avançait vers le presque-mort, remontant la manche de sa veste pour tendre le poignet. La femme le retint.

« Je ne te conseille pas de faire ça. Il n'a pas mangé depuis des lustres, il te viderait. Il y a des verres et des couteaux dans la cuisine. »

Vanitas grogna mais s'exécuta. Il prit un verre à pied en cristal et le couteau qui lui paraissait le plus aiguisé avant de s'entailler le bras, assez profondément pour saigner abondamment mais sans toucher la veine. À l'odeur forte de fer qui se dégagea, les yeux des deux vampires virèrent au rouge. Ça se voyait, que Kairi rongeait son frein pour ne pas le vider elle-même, moitié par faim moitié par rage, mais il ne fit rien pour l'aider et laissa le liquide vital couler librement, quelques gouttes tombant sur le sol et le plan de travail. Ça serait une horreur à nettoyer, une fois que ça serait incrusté dans le bois, mais honnêtement, ça le faisait plus sourire qu'autre chose. Une petite vengeance est encore bonne à prendre. Une fois la coupe remplie, il prit un torchon propre pour arrêter un peu l'écoulement de sang et alla tendre le verre aux vampires. Kairi se contint pour ne pas le boire mais le mettre dans les mains de son frère qui par chance, était encore capable d'avaler tout seul. Si elle avait dû le lui faire boire en bouche-à-bouche ils auraient risqué la catastrophe. Fouillant dans son sac, Sora tendit un petit gâteau à Vanitas qui le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Il n'avait pas mangé de la soirée et se sentait embrumé. Axel émit un bruit de satisfaction écœurant, provoquant une grimace de la part de Vanitas. Le brun, cependant, ne put s'empêcher d'observer avec fascination les blessures se refermer une à une. Axel n'avait bu qu'une coupe mais déjà il avait meilleure mine. Le pouvoir des vampires était impressionnant. Si Vanitas ne l'avait pas trouvé avant qu'il n'aie bu cette nuit, il serait sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Mâchonnant son petit gâteau, Vanitas alla s'asseoir sur la canapé, entraînant son frère avec lui. Les vampires les suivirent de près et s'installèrent en face. Axel se défit de son haut déchiré, découvrant son torse maigre, son ventre abominablement creusé et ses côtes saillantes. Avec les marques encore légèrement visibles sur ses poignets, il avait un petit côté Jésus, comique compte tenu de l'effet qu'une croix pouvait avoir sur lui. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, immenses, on aurait dit un drogué qui venait de prendre sa dose, et en observant de plus près, il semblait aussi légèrement défoncé. Est-ce que le sang avait des effets psychotropes sur les vampires ? Une théorie à explorer, sans doute. En dehors des manières de les tuer, les loups – et même toute la communauté désirant la mort des vampires – ne disposaient que de peu d'informations sur cette espèce. Cette situation les mènerait peut-être à apprendre à mieux connaître l'ennemi. Bon point.

Sora se tortillait sur son coussin, peu sûr de ce qui allait advenir. À la surprise de tous, ce fut Axel qui prit la paroles.

« Bon. Il va falloir … décider de ce qu'on va faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa voix était traînante et lourde, ce qui ne fit que renforcer les suppositions de Vanitas quant à l'effet de la consommation de sang sur ces bouffeurs de morts. Il croisa les jambes et les bras, poussant son genou pour qu'il touche celui de Sora.

« Texto. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Axel eut un rire peu rassurant et prononça simplement.

« Roxas. »

Vanitas haussa les sourcils en retour, et jeta un regard à Kairi pour voir si elle pouvait expliquer la phrase incompréhensible de son frère.

« Sora.

—Ouais, c'est ça. »

Axel avait lâché la phrase sur un ton empressé, comme si c'était ce qu'il avait voulu dire depuis le début, un mot qu'il avait cherché. Le vampire se pencha en avant et le mouvement désordonné de ses os et de ses maigres muscles sous la peau mit Vanitas mal à l'aise. Axel planta ses orbes acides dans les yeux du châtain.

« Sora … Je pense que tu es la réincarnation de Roxas. Je pense que tu es Roxas, mais que tu ne le sais pas encore. »

Le châtain se sentait peu à sa place. Lui, être quelqu'un d'autre ? Enfin, être quelqu'un d'autre qui était lui ? Ou bien être quelqu'un d'autre en même temps, en plus ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Qu'il n'était pas lui-même. La voix de son frère le ramena à la réalité.

« Sora, c'est Sora. »

Le vampire roula des yeux. Il devait s'être attendu à cette réponse. Ses lèvres se tendirent en un sourire malaisant.

« Permet-moi d'en douter.

—Non. Je ne te permet pas.

—Alors laisse le choix à Sora. Je suis sûr qu'il est Roxas, ou du moins qu'il y a du Roxas en lui. Laisse-moi passer du temps avec lui.

—Je dispose pas de lui, il cracha et les vampires parurent un rien sceptique, c'est à Sora que tu dois le demander. »

Axel tritura les replis de son pantalon du bout des doigts. Vanitas vit avec satisfaction combien le tissus était riche, et combien il était foutu.

« Sora, est-ce que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ? »

Vanitas explosa de rire. Oh, il n'en pouvait plus. C'était beaucoup trop drôle, ce type, ce vampire de sûrement plus d'un siècle, tout orgueilleux avec sa gueule de fils de Dieu qui se mettait à parler comme une collégienne. Axel lui lança un regard noir. Sora était rouge comme une tomate. Kairi essayait de contenir son rire. Quand le brun eut repris son souffle, Sora se tortilla de plus belle, bafouillant un genre de réponse.

« C'est que, bah, je, je veux dire, je suis pas, pas gay, alors, non ? »

Axel eut un visage défait. Il n'avait même pas une chance de retrouver Roxas, alors ? Vanitas eut un sourire satisfait. Il savait que son frère ferait le bon choix.

« Mais on peut … se voir, comme, comme a-amis. Si tu veux. Axel. »

Vanitas se retourna d'un bond vers Sora.

« Quoi ?

—Tu as dit que c'était à moi de choisir, non ? »

Vanitas eut un petit cri frustré en voyant l'espoir renaître dans les yeux du roux et s'enfonça profondément dans les coussins.

« C'est vrai ? J'en suis heureux ! »

Le sourire niais qu'arborait le roux ne lui allait pas du tout, décida aussitôt Vanitas. Il était bien mieux quand il grimaçait de douleur ou faisait une petite moue triste, presque désespérée. Bah, se rassura-t-il, la dépression reviendra quand son frère l'aura envoyé proprement paître, après avoir vu qu'il s'agissait d'un monstre. Il se demandait pourquoi Kairi ne disait rien de son côté, mais ça n'était pas si mal. À deux contre un, il aurait eu du mal. La fille d'ailleurs, finit par se lever, l'air sensiblement sur les nerfs, et ramena ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste souple.

« J'vais dîner dehors. »

Et sur ce, une grande ombrelle noire en mains, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, elle quitta le domicile. La tête de Sora s'avança comme celle d'une tortue sous la surprise.

« Mais, et le soleil ? »

Il avait l'air inquiet, ce qui avait tendance à déplaire à Vanitas. Axel le rassura cependant.

« Elle va prendre la voiture jusqu'au métro, elle chassera là-bas. »

Une partie de Sora avait très envie de sauver la vie d'innocents en allant empêcher Kairi de faire ça, mais premièrement, ça serait risquer sa vie à elle, qui n'avait pas choisi cette voie, et deuxièmement, il n'en aurait sûrement pas la force ni physique ni mentale.

« Sora, tu rentres à la maison. J'appelle Xion pour qu'elle vienne te chercher en voiture. »

Sora commença à protester mais le regard de son frère le dissuada d'aller plus avant. Axel sembla déçu qu'il ne reste pas, mais ne contesta pas non plus la décision de Vanitas – c'est qu'il ne fallait pas mettre en péril le faible accord qui lui permettait de voir Sora.

.

« Toi, tu ne rentres pas ? »

C'était clair et net, la présence de Vanitas dérangeait le roux. Le brun ne se démonta pour autant pas et se servit une bière – il avait repéré la machine à pressions dès qu'il avait été assez détendu pour faire attention à son entourage.

« Je veux mettre les choses au clair entre nous. Tu as bien senti la Marque, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Axel acquiesça, sur le qui-vive.

« Ça veut dire qu'il fait partie de la Meute, même s'il n'est pas un loup.

—Pourquoi d'ailleurs –

—Notre mère était louve, notre père humain. Visiblement, ça n'a pas été distribué équitablement à la naissance.

—« Étaient » ? »

Vanitas grogna. Ce n'est pas de lui qu'il apprendrait quoi que ça soit de personnel sur eux.

« Donc. Ça veut dire que si tu touches un seul de ses cheveux sans son consentement tu auras une meute à dos. Et moi, tout particulièrement.

—Je ne suis pas stupide.

—J'en doute. Mais passons. »

Avançant rapidement, Vanitas se colla presque à Axel. Le roux sentit ses yeux rougir, ses pupilles et ses narines se dilater.

« Tu vois ? Ça n'est même pas une question d'intelligence. Tu as faim, et je refuse que tu boives une goutte du sang de Sora.

—Je ne le ferai pas.

—Est-ce que tu te vois ? Tu en as _envie_ , alors que tu ne m'apprécies _pas_. Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand Sora sera à ma place ? Et ne te dis pas qu'il ne t'approchera pas autant, il est tactile et inconscient comme un chaton mal aimé. Tu as faim, Axel.

—La faute à qui ?

—Je veux que tu ailles te nourrir. Rattrape ta sœur et mange avec elle. Tuez qui vous voulez, je m'en fous. Mais je ne te laisserai pas ne serait-ce que regarder mon frère tant que tu auras le ventre vide.

—Je n'aime pas sortir.

—C'est pas mon problème.

—Bah si, justement, mon cher Vanitas, puisque je verrai ton frère dès demain soir. »

Vanitas avait peur de comprendre où le vampire voulait en venir. Il se recula d'un bond et sirota sa bière.

« Pas si tu restes à jeun.

—Je ne sortirai pas. Et je verrai Sora.

—C'est hors de question.

—Je croyais que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour ton frère ?

—Pas _ça_. Pas s'il existe une autre alternative.

—Mais il n'y en a pas, puisque je refuse de sortir. C'est toi qui m'a empêché de manger, tu ferais aussi bien d'endosser les conséquences.

—Et toi, ça ne te dérange pas ?

—Hm ?

—De boire mon sang à moi, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Axel haussa nonchalamment les épaules, dépliant son bras immense pour voler une gorgée de bière à son vis-à-vis.

« Je ne suis pas fine bouche.

—Tu promets que tu ne toucheras pas une goutte du sang de mon frère ?

—Pas sans son accord. »

À son ton, Axel semblait persuadé que le châtain finirait forcément par être un jour d'accord. Vanitas but une autre gorgée de sa pinte, pour se donner du courage, et prit une cigarette dans son paquet. Un briquet apparut devant lui. Il ne remercia pas Axel mais le laissa allumer son tube. Le temps de la cigarette fut étrange, ils se regardaient, se jaugeaient, tout à fait conscients de ce qui allait se passer après. Vanitas hésitait entre fumer très lentement et très vite. Il appréhendait, il voulait éloigner le moment, mais il voulait aussi en avoir terminé le plus tôt possible. Son stress décida pour lui, comme il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tirer frénétiquement sur la cigarette, irrégulant sa respiration. Il finit par la jeter par terre et regarda Axel s'approcher. Le vampire sentait son cœur battre vite. Et fort. Vanitas releva sa manche à nouveau, mais avant qu'il aie pu finir son mouvement, une main tirait ses cheveux sur le côté et des crocs se plantaient dans sa gorge. Il lutta pour ne pas se débattre. Ça serait tellement simple de mettre un coup dans le ventre du roux. De reprendre sa gueule de loup et de le mordre à son tour. Mais il laissa faire. Son énergie s'amenuisait visiblement. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pensait de la sensation. Il y avait la douleur, acide. La fébrilité. L'envoûtement. Il n'arrivait même pas à penser tout court. Il serra les dents pour garder contenance. Ça dura un long moment. Axel crevait de faim, bon sang, il sentait le pouls baisser comme il buvait et buvait encore, il se sentait revivre. Tout à coup, les mains qui griffaient inconsciemment sa peau se relâchèrent. L'autre tomba évanoui. Axel regarda le corps du loup, au sol, vidé.

« Et merde. »

.

Quand Vanitas se réveilla, la première chose qu'il fit fut de regarder l'heure sur son téléphone. Dix-neuf heures. Il jura. Il avait raté absolument tous ses cours de la journée. Puis, il étudia le lieu où il se trouvait. Un canapé sous lui. Est-ce qu'il aurait dormi là en attendant Sora ? Sora, les vampires. Des sentiments mitigés se fondirent en lui. D'abord, un quelque chose de panique. Puis du soulagement – ils étaient samedi, il n'avait pas manqué de cours, en fait. De l'inquiétude. De l'alerte. Il était chez les vampires. Il s'était endormi chez l'ennemi, comme si tout était normal. Sa tête lui lançait horriblement. Depuis la partie cuisine venait une odeur de café qu'il suivit. Il était encore sur ses gardes mais il avait besoin de se réveiller. Dans la cuisine, vêtu de manière étrangement moderne, Axel était appuyé sur le plan de travail. C'était lui, la tasse de café. Sans rien demander, Vanitas s'en servit une à son tour, et Axel lui tendit quelques pilules.

« C'est quoi ? Du GHB ? »

Le rouquin pencha la tête sur le côté. Il ne semblait pas très au fait des nombreuses drogues humaines.

« C'est du fer. »

Opinant, Vanitas les prit avec son café. Axel n'avait aucune raison de le droguer, pas vrai ? Vanitas était tellement exténué que si le roux avait décidé de le violer et de l'égorger, là, maintenant, il ne pourrait rien faire, même avec toute la caféine du monde. Il se retrouva également avec une autre tasse devant les yeux, contenant ce qui semblait être un genre de chocolat chaud.

« Ça aide, pour le mal de crâne. Roxas buvait tout le temps ça.

—C'est qui, d'ailleurs ? »

Le visage d'Axel se referma, et Vanitas se décida à le titiller un peu.

« Ton ancien garde-manger ? C'est à cause de toi qu'il est mort ? »

Des ongles sur sa nuque, des doigts autour de sa gorge, oh, Vanitas s'y attendait. Il ne lâcha pas son sourire.

« Ou alors c'est toi qui l'a tué quand il t'a largué ? »

Sa voix sortait étranglée, littéralement, et il sentait son visage rougir. Il laissa pour une fois la violence physique à l'adversaire. Il n'en avait pas besoin. La prise se resserra. Il eut envie de vomir, mais se retint. Il n'avait rien dans le ventre à régurgiter, de toute manière.

« Je le comprends. Tu es … étouffant.

—Tais-toi ! »

La voix tonna, plus lourde que jamais. Il avait une jolie colère, le rouquin. Et cette tristesse au fond du regard n'était pas désagréable non plus. Assez divertissant, il fallait l'avouer. Mais Vanitas commençait à avoir sérieusement mal. Il releva les bras et retira un à un les doigts du vampire, sentant avec délectation les phalanges se briser. Axel grogna de douleur. Ne retira pas sa main pour autant. Vanitas fit sauter la dernière phalange, produisant un bruit affreux, et Axel finit par ramener sa main contre lui, les yeux pleins d'une rage terrible, promettant mille douleurs au brun qui ne pouvait guère qu'avoir hâte. Il était drôle de voir le vampire s'agiter ainsi. Il ne vit pas venir le coup de poing. Du sang dans la bouche. Les yeux d'Axel qui virent au rouge.

Vanitas descendit le café, puis le chocolat bizarre – parce que Vanitas était presque sûr qu'il n'était pas normal qu'un chocolat chaud soit si épais et salé – et évita soigneusement la main viable d'Axel qui tenta de s'agripper à son poignet.

« Je rentre.

—Je te raccompagne.

—Le soleil est pas couché, mon grand.

—Tu dois manger quelque chose.

—T'en as quelque chose à battre ?

—Tu peux rêver, p'tit con.

—Mais ?

—Sora. Mange un truc. »

Vanitas aurait adoré envoyer proprement chier Axel, mais la perspective d'un repas lui tenait le ventre. Les yeux d'Axel étaient étranges, verts scindés de rouge. De loin, ça devait faire marron, mais proche comme il l'était, Vanitas pouvait voir les couleurs se mélanger de façon hétérogène et imprécise. Voyant que le loup avait intérieurement accepté la proposition, le vampire ajouta :

« Et tu n'es pas le seul à avoir faim. »

.

Vanitas tira un pan de rideau, puis le remit en place. Il se tourna vers le roux qui se tenait plus loin, le dos voûté sur un livre. Il avait l'air tordu. Distordu, même. Désordonné. C'est ça, le roux, son corps semblait désordonné.

« Il fait nuit. »

Le vampire se déplia, et Vanitas pouvait presque entendre les vertèbres se remettre en place une à une. Ça lui donnait la nausée autant que ça le fascinait.

« Alors on y va. »

Le loup s'étira longuement. Il avait encore dormi, après qu'ils aient tous les deux mangé, et se sentait légèrement embrumé. Axel lui avait dit qu'il s'habituerait, mais pas au bout de combien de temps. Ça pouvait prendre des années, peut-être, et Vanitas n'avait pas l'intention d'être le frigo ambulant du roux pendant si longtemps. Il suivit sans y penser le roux jusque dans la voiture, notant dans un coin de sa tête qu'il faudrait qu'il aille récupérer sa bécane d'ici pas trop longtemps. Il n'était même plus sûr d'où exactement il l'avait laissée en tout cas, il était certain que son stationnement n'était pas en règles.

Un tintement devant sa tête lui fit relever les yeux et il vit là un jeu de clé qui lévitait joyeusement. Alors les vampires pouvaient vraiment faire ça. Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Axel, sentant les clés lui tomber sur les genoux.

« Pour Sora. C'est les clés du manoir. Il peut venir quand il veut.

—Vous fermez à clé ? »

L'air de se souvenir de quelque chose, Axel ouvrit de grands yeux. Puis, il eut un mouvement dédaigneux des épaules.

« Ça nous arrive. C'est surtout symbolique.

—Pourquoi tu les lui donnes pas toi-même ? Vous vous voyez ce soir, non ? C'est pour ça que tu me raccompagnes. »

Axel ne répondit pas, et Vanitas eut un petit rire.

« Ou alors tu as peur de te faire rembarrer ? Pauvre souris. N'appréhendes pas trop. »

Axel eut un petit soupir. Oui, il avait peur. Il tenta un sourire de remerciement à l'inattendue tentative de Vanitas pour le rassurer, mais ce dernier poursuivit.

« Ça finira forcément par arriver. Tu ferais mieux de t'habituer à l'idée. »

Et le front de Vanitas fit la délicate connaissance du tableau de bord.

.

Ta-tada ! Est-ce qu'à la fin du prélude vous vous attendiez à ce que Vanitas soit un lycanthrope ? Que pensez-vous de tout ça ? Affrettando signifie de manière précipitée, parce que tout se passe un peu vite dans ce chapitre.

J'attends vos impressions !

À demain pour le deuxième mouvement !


	3. Cresendo

Et voilà le deuxième mouvement ! Merci à **Ima Nonyme** et à **Guest** pour avoir commenté !

J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'en suis à 4k mots sur le mouvement suivant, j'espère doubler ce volume d'ici demain, sinon il faudra attendre le 3 … bon.

 **Guest** : Heureuse de t'avoir fait rire ! Sora a une capacité d'adaptation à toute épreuve. Si tu veux mon avis, il a plus l'habitude de se laisser porter pas les choses que de prendre ses propres décisions. Enfin bon. (J'était contente en écrivant la phrase de fin). Merci d'avoir commenté !

Bah, bonne lecture !

 **Le Dit de la Nuit**

 _ **Deuxième mouvement : Crescendo**_

 _« Tu as peur de te faire rembarrer ? N'appréhendes pas trop. Ça finira forcément par arriver. Tu ferais mieux de t'habituer à l'idée. »_

.

Ça devait arriver, pourtant, ça n'était pas encore arrivé.

Ça faisait bien deux mois qu'Axel et Sora sortaient régulièrement ensemble, et le châtain n'avait toujours pas envoyé le vampire sur les roses. Leur relation n'avait pas non plus évolué vers un quelconque romantisme. Ils apparaissaient plutôt comme de très bons amis, du genre qui se connaissent depuis longtemps. Aucun signe cependant de l'apparition en Sora d'une mémoire d'une autre vie. Et Axel restait incroyablement patient, ce qui ne semblait pas, de prime abord, être sa qualité première.

Plusieurs fois par semaine, au coucher du soleil, une voiture se garait sur le parking de la demeure provisoire de la Meute. L'alpha, Xemnas, avait consenti à la chose à condition que Vanitas soit garant de la situation – ce qu'il comptait de toute façon être, il n'allait pas laisser son frère sans surveillance. Il savait que Sora était un grand garçon, mais ils étaient face à un vampire, et aussi étonnamment réglo celui-ci avait-il pu se montrer, Vanitas refusait de baisser la garde.

Ni Axel ni Kairi n'entrait jamais dans la grande maison, seulement dans la véranda, quand Axel devait boire – c'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas de laisser Vanitas dehors s'il le vidait. Kairi avait d'ailleurs remarqué que son frère mangeait mieux. Depuis qu'Axel avait rencontré Sora, il se nourrissait plus d'une fois par semaine, ne se contentait plus du minimum vital, et avait de plus en plus faim. Quand la vampiresse avait expliqué cela à Vanitas, il s'était indigné de subir le contrecoup de la hausse de libido du vampire, mais n'avait jamais rechigné à donner son sang.

Le mois de juin était là et, ayant cumulé l'épuisement de la surveillance de son frère et d'être frigo officiel, Vanitas s'était sans surprise retrouvé à devoir passer nombre de rattrapages en septembre. Il avait trouvé une grande aide en Kairi, qui s'intéressait déjà à l'Histoire de son vivant et avait vécu beaucoup des choses abordées et se retrouvait souvent à squatter la manoir en même temps que son frère. L'été s'avérait être une saison compliquée pour les vampires, qui se trouvaient enfermés chez eux plus longtemps encore que d'habitude, et la femme ne manquait jamais de râler à ce sujet, récoltant les moqueries de Vanitas et le réconfort de Sora.

La nuit était chaude et moite, comme Vanitas se retrouvait allongé sur le lit d'Axel – Kairi trouvait indécent qu'Axel déjeune dans une salle commune à eux deux sans partager – une cigarette entre les lèvres. Il avait, sans s'en rendre compte, adopté le rythme de vie nocturne des vampires, ce qui, par les températures qui couraient, n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Axel était parti en bas rejoindre les autres en bas, laissant le garçon dans sa chambre, immense et rouge. S'il s'asseyait sur le lit, Vanitas pouvait voir, à droite, la porte d'une salle de bains, une grande armoire, une étagère pleine de CDs, DVDs et cassettes VHS, pour la télévision en face, vieillotte et à la qualité d'image discutable mais encore fonctionnelle et assortie d'un décodeur pirate et de tous les lecteurs possibles et imaginables – et même quelques consoles de jeux, des quasi-antiquités comme du matériel dernier cri. Sur la table de chevet à droite, une lampe à lave rouge, un ordinateur portable, quelques livres, un cendrier et pas mal de babioles. Sur celle de gauche, une lampe que Vanitas avait installée pour lire – il avait toujours du mal à se lever après qu'Axel aie bu son sang, ce qui provoquait bien sûr nombre de sous-entendus graveleux de la part de Xion – une pile d'une dizaine de livres à l'équilibre précaire, un autre cendrier et les consoles portables. Contre la mur, à gauche, entre la fenêtre et le mur du fond, une penderie au contenu impressionnant de diversité – même si Axel n'était pas beaucoup sorti, Kairi s'était assuré qu'il aie toujours de quoi sortir sans avoir l'air de venir d'un autre temps – ce qui était le cas – et Axel possédait donc des vêtements correspondant à tous les styles du siècle dernier, chemises à fleurs (il n'en avait porté une qu'une seule fois, lui avait dit Kairi, et autant la vampiresse que Vanitas avait regretté qu'Axel n'apparaisse pas sur les photographies), blue jeans, veste à la James Dean, pantalons de cuir. Après la fenêtre, un piano droit, en acajou, qui était sûrement là pour le style, puisqu'il était toujours fermé et servait surtout d'étagère.

Ayant retrouvé ses forces, Vanitas se releva d'un coup, étira son dos et écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier. Il allait pour partir mais le piano lui faisait de l'œil. Il n'en avait jamais joué ici, malgré la tentation infernale que représentait le demi-queue dans le salon, à moitié par pudeur, à moitié parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu montrer cette partie de lui aux vampires – c'était un peu son jardin secret, même Sora le voyait rarement jouer. Mais là, il avait juste envie, et il était curieux de savoir si l'instrument était accordé, s'il arriverait à en tirer un beau son. Avec une certaine déférence pour le piano – que jamais il n'aurait admise devant qui que ce soit – Vanitas souleva le long couvercle de bois et vit avec un certain étonnement, ou plutôt avec un étonnement certain, des feuillets annotés glisser au sol dans un bruit aérien et coupant. Il plaça le pupitre correctement et y déposa les partitions. C'était manuscrit, à trois lignes, deux en clé de sol et une en clé de fa. Donc, un piano et un autre instrument. Il occulta la première ligne et, debout face au monstre à musique, commença à jouer les notes, lentement. C'était assez répétitif, mais tout de même joli. Ça rentrait facilement dans ses mains, en tout cas. Il s'était attendu à ce que le son soit horrible, ou au moins à ce que quelques touches soient fausses, mais tout était parfaitement juste, comme si le piano avait été accordé le jour-même. Plus il avançait dans le morceau, plus il se disait que c'était incomplet. La première ligne manquante devait être importante, ou du moins, pour l'occulter, il faudrait arranger le reste.

C'était vraiment agréable à jouer. Il devrait retenir tout ça, et reprendre à la maison jusqu'à le connaître par cœur. Un lourd claquement. Il se retourna pour voir l'insoupçonné même. Axel, les yeux fous, la bouche entr'ouverte, l'air paniqué, ou plutôt, halluciné. On aurait dit qu'il revoyait le soleil pour la première fois depuis des siècles. Des notes désordonnées résonnèrent, et l'insoupçonné devint l'incroyable comme des larmes se mirent à glisser spontanément sur les joues d'Axel. Les yeux du vampire étaient toujours écarquillés, mais quelque chose en eux s'était cassé, aussi vite que c'était apparu. Fini, le soleil imaginaire. Plus qu'une pluie sale, et Vanitas était tout sauf sûr de ce qu'il était supposé faire. Le roux réagit plus vite que lui, le poussa loin du piano, et le geste fut si violent et rapide que Vanitas n'eut pas l'occasion d'opposer la moindre résistance et se retrouva propulsé contre le bois dur du lit, le choc contre son crâne et son dos le faisant grimacer. Axel referma le piano dans un bruit tonitruant et le loup n'osa même pas dire un mot. Il ne comprenait rien à la situation.

Axel avait l'air monstrueux. Il avait repris du corps mais quand il se retourna vers Vanitas, ses os saillaient de colère, comme des lames sous la peau qui menaçaient de sortir à tout moment, de déchirer le vampire de l'intérieur pour venir le couper lui en morceaux. Ses mains aux ongles longs étaient des crochets qui capturaient l'air pour le condenser, l'alourdir, étouffer tout ce qui autour de lui aurait pu sembler vivant. Pour la première fois, Vanitas eut véritablement _peur_ d'Axel. Il ne reconnaissait rien de l'homme qui lui était petit à petit devenu familier, et il était proprement terrifié. Il ne devait pas se laisser avoir. Il se releva d'un bond mais avant qu'il ne le sache, les griffes enserraient sa gorge. Il frappa, mais le roux semblait inapte à sentir la douleur. Vanitas était submergé, par le goût de sang dans sa bouche, les doigts d'Axel douloureusement plantés dans sa peau, la grimace qui déformait ce visage émacié, l'haleine pestilentielle du roux qui déferlait sur sa face et sa voix, profonde comme les abysses, sombre et inquiétante tout pareil, qui lui fit vibrer le corps.

« Plus _jamais_ tu ne touches à ce piano. »

Axel n'avait pas crié. Le moment prit soudain fin comme Axel s'éloigna, le dos courbé, les jambes froissées et les doigts épuisés. Il avait l'air de revenir de la guerre. Vanitas s'étouffa en reprenant son souffle, il ne voyait plus le visage du roux. Il avait envie de courir loin, loin de ce putain de monstre qui, il en était certain, aurait pu le tuer quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Non pas qu'il soit paralysé par la peur – il avait retrouvé depuis un instant l'usage de ses jambes – mais c'était juste impossible. Ce type fréquentait son frère, il devait comprendre. Il réprima l'idée que lui-même était curieux au loin. C'était son devoir. Il prit son visage normal, celui qui faisait croire à tout le monde qu'il était un gamin prétentieux – il l'était sans doute un peu, aussi – et s'assit sur le lit, croisant les bras.

« Pourquoi ? »

Axel sursauta. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que Vanitas résiste. Il se tourna lentement, rouillé sur ses jambes, et sans la fureur, se lisait dans les billes acides une tristesse millénaire. Axel n'était définitivement pas dans son état normal, il changeait trop vite, et sa voix sortit comme le son d'une flûte brisée.

« Désolé. »

Et Vanitas était encore plus perdu qu'avant. Il s'était préparé à un affrontement, physique ou verbal, mais il n'avait même plus envie de frapper cette espèce de sac de misère qui se tenait devant lui.

« Explique. »

Axel ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma aussitôt. En un soupir, il s'était enfui. Le loup resta scotché. Il haussa les sourcils bien haut, complètement largué. Il jeta un regard aux feuillets, soufflés au sol quand le clapet du piano avait été fermé. Tout en bas de la deuxième page de partition, deux noms.

 _Roxas Clegane & Axel McEwan_

Ceci pourrait expliquer cela. Le brun soupira. Quelle merde sentimentale, toute cette histoire. Et dire que Sora s'était empêtré là-dedans …

.

« Vanitas va criser si il la voit ici.

—Oh, ça va, il est encore au manoir. »

Riku haussa les épaules. Il avait bien envie de jouer la voix de la raison et d'empêcher Sora de faire entrer Kairi, mais d'une, Vanitas assumait très bien tout seul le rôle de mère poule, de deux, il était heureux de la compagnie de la rousse. Il la salua et elle le lui rendit, faisant le tour de la chambre de Sora du regard. C'était à l'image du garçon, désordonné et lumineux. Enfin, elle devinait que ça devait être très lumineux en plein jour, puisque pour l'instant il faisait nuit, et la pièce était seulement éclairée artificiellement. Elle sourit en voyant un poster de Sherlock annoté au marqueur blanc de remarques qui faisaient absolument fanboy. Elle s'assit sur le lit, étonnée de le voir si net – peut-être Sora avait rangé avant qu'elle ne vienne ? Ça ne se voyait pas beaucoup, mais elle avait la place de marcher et de s'asseoir, alors peut-être cela avait été pire avant.

« Et puis c'est Kairi, ça va. »

Riku suivait la logique du garçon, bien entendu. Si Vanitas en arrivait un jour à trouver le vampire dans la chambre de son frère, toute la maison serait remplie de ses éclats de voix, et nul ne sait ce qui finirait par advenir. Il choisirait sans doute de rompre le contrat ? Cela, bien entendu, Sora ne le savait pas. Mais il fallait dire que Sora avait une capacité assez exceptionnelle à faire abstraction des choses qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Toute la Meute avait compris qu'Axel se nourrissait au cou du brun, en échange d'une sécurité pour Sora, sauf le concerné. À se demander comment le châtain avait survécu jusqu'ici.

On frappa à la porte. Sora se tendit un moment, mais l'argenté n'hésita pas à ouvrir – Vanitas ne frappait jamais, il ouvrait, point barre – pour trouver là la forme de Xion, petite et forte. Elle était en pyjama, short en jersey et tank top échancré, semblant sur le point d'aller se coucher, et n'avait visiblement rien à faire ici. Elle tenait dans sa main gauche un verre d'eau glacée et dans la droite un livre à couverture souple. Elle entra sans qu'on l'y invite, et ne parut pas surprise un instant de trouver Kairi là. Elle lui tendit l'ouvrage.

« Vanitas me l'a prêté quand il l'a fini. Il était pas mal. Merci. »

Kairi sourit, reconnaissant le roman. Il était plus ou moins lié à la thématique des cours du brun, aussi le lui avait-elle prêté il y avait de cela quelques deux semaines, et elle était heureuse de savoir qu'il avait tourné. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas tant échangé avec des gens, mis à part sur les réseaux sociaux, et ça lui faisait du bien. Avant Roxas, et quand Roxas était là, elle jouait parfois aux piliers de bar, parlait aux serveurs et aux habitués, tissait un léger contact qui gardait sa santé mentale au chaud, et puis tout à coup, la Perte, arrêter tout, parce qu'on se souvient de combien ça peut faire mal. Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas penser à combien ça ferait mal, cette fois aussi, quand tous les autres mourraient. Les loups ne l'avaient pas rejeté d'office, et elle se sentait bien, avec Vanitas et Sora beaucoup, mais aussi avec Riku, Xion, ou même Demyx qu'elle avait vu quelques fois. Elle pouvait bien, pour une fois, se contenter de profiter.

Xion et Kairi échangèrent quelques mots sur le livre, avant de se rendre compte qu'elles n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'en parler, ayant sensiblement le même avis sur la chose. La brune finit par quitter la chambre, bâillant et murmurant quelque chose comme ' _Sora, Vanitas va t'arracher la tête_ '.

Kairi rit un peu. C'était normal, qu'un loup entre dans la chambre d'un autre – enfin, Sora n'était pas vraiment un loup, mais son frère l'est, alors – sans ambiguïté, sans problème, et elle aimait cette proximité, presque, cette promiscuité entre eux. Loin d'elle l'idée de cracher sur la famille qu'elle formait avec Axel, elle était aussi proche de lui que l'on pouvait l'être de quelqu'un, elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, de tout son sang pourri et de tout son bagage émotionnel, mais c'était différent, ce large foyer, ouvert et chaud. Riku la rejoignit sur le lit, s'affalant et ouvrant un livre. Ainsi entouré, Kairi se demandait comment Sora avait fait pour ne jamais devenir un rat de bibliothèque.

Le châtain soupira en voyant que son meilleur ami était encore parti dans un de ses mondes de papier, puis échangea un regard avec la rousse.

« Tu connais _The Mentalist_ ? »

Elle fit non de la tête et il eut un grand sourire – un qui lui disait qu'elle en aurait pour un certain temps avec ça – avant d'allumer son ordinateur.

Deux épisodes et demi plus tard, la rousse grimaça. Sora la questionna du regard, mais le claquement de la porte eut plus tôt fait de lui répondre.

« So', t'es con ou t'es con ? »

Le garçon tenta de s'enfoncer derrière la silhouette de Riku, mais ce dernier, en bon faux ami, e recula pour le jeter, littéralement, dans la gueule du loup. Kairi garda le silence.

« C'est, en fait, je … »

Sora cherchait désespérément une excuse quelque part dans sa tête, mais où qu'il cherche il ne trouvait que du vide. À ce constat, il eut un hoquet.

« En fait, j'ai aucune excuse. »

Vanitas ouvrit la bouche, sur le point de l'engueuler vertement, puis la referma aussi sec, enregistrant ce que son frère venait de dire. Il était désespérant. Vanitas inspira calmement, paupières closes, puis darda son regard vers la vampire.

« Et toi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. À la vérité, il s'était bien rendu compte que cette idée d'interdire l'entrée aux deux vampires s'avérait inutile, ils respectaient leur parole et n'étaient pas non plus des bêtes sauvages, mais plutôt mourir que de l'admettre devant témoins. Il émit un grognement frustré et s'adossa au mur.

« Bon, on en reparle plus tard. En attendant, Kai', je dois te voir. »

La rousse acquiesça simplement. Elle trouvait cela plutôt sympathique, de se voir attribuer un surnom, quoiqu'elle ne soit pas sûr que ça soit une marque d'affection venant du brun. Vanitas semblait souffrir d'une quasi-incapacité à prononcer les noms complets de ses interlocuteurs, comme s'ils n'en valaient pas vraiment la peine. Enfin, elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour être sûre de ça. Elle allait pour se relever mais la main de Sora la retint. C'était dingue combien cette main était chaude, voire brûlante contre sa peau froide. La première impression de Kairi s'était avérée juste : Sora, c'était un bout de Soleil sur Terre, et d'être assis à côté de lui, rien que ça, ça lui donnait presque l'impression d'être vivante, alors quand il la touchait, c'était encore plus bizarre. Elle décida de ne rien dire, de profiter simplement, de se contrôler, de ne pas donner raison à Vanitas en laissant ses yeux virer au rouge. Elle savait qu'elle désirait Sora. C'était très clair pour elle. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas toucher cet humain-là. Bien entendu, il y avait la menace omniprésente de la Meute, l'affection qui avait grandi en elle pour la compagnie du garçon, mais au-dessus de tout ça, inébranlable, il y avait l'insoutenable idée qu'elle risquerait de faire du mal à son frère. Il allait mieux, et elle préfèrerait éviter de le voir se renfermer à nouveau sur lui-même.

« On peut finir l'épisode ? »

Vanitas haussa un sourcil et tourna les talons. Sora eut un sourire éberlué et Kairi se rassit confortablement. Riku se releva pour clore la porte mais une voix résonna dans le couloir.

« Oh, Kai', tu viens ou quoi ? »

La rousse soupira. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Elle fit un sourire d'excuse à Sora, qui le lui rendit de même, et se dirigea vers les escaliers que venait d'emprunter Vanitas. Elle le trouva assis dans le salon, deux verres et une carafe de thé glacé sur la table, en train d'allumer sa cigarette. La vampire le rejoignit, s'installant sur le canapé et servant les boissons. Il prit son temps, cherchant comment il devait formuler sa pensée, visiblement.

« Ton frère, il est tapé, genre, carrément dérangé. »

Elle eut un petit rire.

« Je croyais que c'était établi. »

Il tourna ses yeux jaunes vers elle. Ah, il était sérieux.

« Kai', il est dangereux. »

Pour le coup, elle fronça les sourcils. Oui, Axel était menaçant, et dangereux en combat, mais avec les proches de Sora ? Sûrement pas. Elle ramena ses jambes pour s'asseoir en tailleur.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

—C'est moi qui devrais demander ça. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, avec Roxas ? C'était qui ? »

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, et secoua la tête.

« C'est pas à moi de t'en parler.

—T'es sérieuse ? C'est peut-être pas ton rôle, mais Axel est tout sauf disposé à en parler, alors va bien falloir que toi, tu ouvres ta gueule. »

Elle fit un nouveau signe négatif de la tête.

« S'il n'en parle pas, c'est que vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir.

—Il m'a attaqué. »

Kairi but une gorgée de thé. Que devait-elle faire de cette information ? Elle n'avait pas envie de croire Vanitas, mais il n'était pas du genre à mentir, et elle savait Axel instable.

« Tu lui as parlé de Roxas ?

—Non, juste … J'étais dans sa chambre, et j'ai touché au piano. Il a pas apprécié. »

Elle grimaça. Ça se comprenait. Personne ne touchait au piano d'Axel.

« Et j'ai joué … le machin qu'était noté, la partition. Elle avait pas de nom, mais je crois que c'était Axel qui l'avait écrite avec Roxas.

—T'as pas fait ça ? »

Il haussa les épaules négligemment, indifférent à l'air ébaubi de sa locutrice.

« Vanitas, est-ce que tu connais le terme d'espace personnel ? Que tu te fiches éperdument de celui de ton frère est une chose, j'ai rien à dire, c'est pas mes affaires, mais celui de mon frère tu n'y touches pas, on est clairs ? Ça ne te regarde pas.

—Il allait m'étrangler !

—T'avais pas à fouiller dans ses affaires !

—Et si ç'avait été Sora ? Si Axel est capable de perdre le contrôle pour quelques notes chatouillées sur un piano, je suis pas tranquille de le laisser voir mon frère.

—Il n'a jamais perdu le contrôle avec Sora.

—Il ne l'avait jamais perdu avec moi avant. »

Elle tritura sa boisson, et contempla les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle. Défaite, elle s'enfonça dans le canapé, dépliant ses jambes pour les étendre sur les genoux du brun. Sa peau à lui était chaude aussi, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec Sora. Elle n'avait pas envie. Elle se sentait juste à l'aise, ce qui était un comble quand on comparait les deux bonshommes – c'était Vanitas qui devrait inspirer du désir et Sora du réconfort.

« C'est pas une longue histoire. J'veux dire, c'est une histoire assez banale, quand on y pense, et ça doit pas être loin de ce que toi tu t'imagines déjà. C'est juste … Roxas était un gamin. Il avait quoi, quinze ans, quand on l'a rencontré. Il était noble, mais il aimait pas ses parents, enfin, il avait besoin d'air. Axel lui a offert de quitter tout ça, et il s'est empressé d'accepter. Axel a tué ses parents. Me regarde pas comme ça, Roxas était d'accord, il avait déjà épousé Axel.

—Quoi ?

—Un mariage vampire. T'as dû en entendre parler, non ?

—Non.

—En gros, un vampire donne à un humain une quasi-immortalité. Enfin, il l'empêche de vieillir, sous la promesse que le vampire le protègera toujours et que lui donnera toujours son sang au vampire. Ça a bien marché. Pendant quelques semaines. Et puis Roxas a perdu la boule, il s'est rendu compte que ses parents lui manquaient, qu'Axel était un meurtrier, il était malheureux. Alors Axel lui a effacé la mémoire. Roxas ne se souvenait plus que de son nom, et de la musique. Axel a recommencé leur relation au début, et il a vu que Roxas avait gardé la même personnalité, les souvenirs en moins. Ça l'a enchanté. Mais c'est le genre d'histoire qui ne dure pas. Roxas a fini par découvrir qu'Axel le connaissait avant qu'il ne perde la mémoire, mais Axel a refusé de lui en dire plus. Il s'est dit que ça n'était qu'une phase, que Roxas ne devrait pas tenir à des choses qui n'existent plus. Il a eu tort. Un matin, Roxas s'est enfui dans le soleil. Oh, il n'y était pas sensible, mais au moins il était sûr que ni Axel ni moi ne pouvions le suivre. La nuit tombée, Axel l'a recherché, l'a retrouvé, mais au jour levé Roxas était déjà parti. Cette fois, il s'est suicidé. Pour être sûr qu'Axel ne mettrait plus jamais la main sur lui. Dans cette histoire, Axel a l'air d'un monstre mais … Roxas, il l'aimait sincèrement, je veux dire, le fond dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils avaient plein d'amour tous les deux et qu'ils ont fait des erreurs, et ça a pas marché. Axel a été anéanti. »

Vanitas souffla un grand coup, digérant l'information. Si ça avait pour but d'atténuer son ressentiment envers le grand rouquin, c'était raté et en beauté. Il tenta de maintenir la colère dans sa voix.

« Et si, je dis bien, _et si_ Sora était Roxas, ça voudrait dire qu'Axel l'a _poussé au suicide_ ? Et vous voulez que je vous confie mon frère ? Dans ces conditions ? »

Kairi fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à dire pour sa défense. Elle répondit cependant.

« Leur amour était sincère, Vanitas.

—L'amour, peut-être, mais Axel, non. Je veux annuler le marché. »

Vanitas se leva d'un saut souple, le corps alerte et vif, le cœur près de déborder et les yeux mauvais.

« Vanitas ! Il a changé ! Laisse-lui une chance !

—C'est mon frère ! »

Kairi ne pouvait que comprendre. Jamais elle ne laisserait un être qu'elle considérait comme dangereux s'approcher de son frère. Mais quoi qu'il en dise, ça n'était pas leur histoire.

« Ça n'est pas à toi de décider, Vanitas, pas plus qu'à moi.

—Bien. Je vais parler de ça à Sora, et on verra ce qu'il en dira.

—Tu veux faire ça ? »

Vanitas frappa dans le mur le plus proche, frustré. Le cadre qui y était accroché tomba, et il n'eut aucun remord. Ça n'était qu'une mauvaise reproduction d'une toile qu'il n'aimait déjà pas de base, et il ne savait même pas qui avait eu l'idée idiote de la mettre là – sans doute Demyx, ses goûts en décoration, et même, ses goûts tout court, étaient particulièrement discutables. Il savait pertinemment que ça ne servirait à rien. Sora aurait juste pitié d'Axel. Il était trop bête pour avoir peur – il n'y avait qu'à voir son attitude nonchalante à côté de _celle qui avait voulu le tuer_ , bon sang. Alors quoi ? Il était condamné à rester inactif sur cette histoire ? Une chose le chiffonnait tout de même.

« Et, euh, le rapport avec le piano ? Il le jouait à Roxas ?

—Il le jouait avec Roxas.

—Je vois. C'était genre, un fils de bourge de violoniste, c'est ça ? »

Parce que qu'est-ce qui va mieux avec le piano que le violon ? Peut-être la voix, mais la ligne qu'il avait vue ne semblait pas être faite pour être chantée. Kairi secoua son crâne, faisant balancer ses cheveux.

« L'inverse. Roxas était pianiste. Axel joue du violon. »

Un instant, Vanitas se figura le roux, la stature longiligne cambrée, un violon calé sous son menton, les doigts parcourant furieusement le chevalet et le bras gauche pris dans une endiablade innommable. C'était moins repoussant que ce que Vanitas aurait cru. En vérité, connaissant la vivacité, la rapidité et la précision des gestes du roux, il _savait_ que ça serait remarquable. Étonnamment splendide. Il eut envie de voir ça. Il frappa un nouveau coup dans le mur, notant dans un coin de sa tête qu'il finirait bien par être obligé de ramasser le cadre et de passer un coup de balayette, puis se jeta sur le canapé. Kairi passa une main dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser, mais Vanitas la repoussa d'un coup d'épaule. La conversation était terminée. Elle le laissa à ruminer ses frustrations, rejoignant la fin de son épisode et ses amis.

.

Sora fit la bise à Kairi quand elle partit, le soleil se levant dans une petite demi-heure. Le toucher froid l'électrisa. Il ferma la porte, sachant bien ce qui l'attendait. Son frère frappait le pied du sol dans un geste très caricatural, les bras croisés sur son torse, les yeux durs et la bouche plissée. Pas d'échappatoire, alors.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de la laisser entrer ?

—Hm … j'avais envie ?

—Tu … Sora, bon sang, tu es proprement inconscient et tu n'as même pas d'excuse ou de raison valable ! Et si elle finit par se retourner contre nous ? Ces murs, c'est notre sécurité, c'est pour ça qu'on a une maison, merde ! Est-ce que ça t'arrive d'y penser ?

—Oui, mais …

—Tu te rends compte que le jour où Axel et elle en auront marre de se faire croire qu'un type vit à l'intérieur de toi ils pourront sans problème venir ici et s'attaquer à tout le monde ? À toi ?

—Mais …

—Mais quoi, putain, quoi ?

—Van, j'crois que … j'crois que j'suis amoureux d'elle. »

Vanitas se stoppa d'un coup, regarda son frère d'un air ahuri. Il ne venait pas de dire ça. Au nom de tous les dieux jamais inventés par les humains, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter de se retrouver dans une merde pareille ?

.

Vanitas n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire des informations qu'on lui avait données. Premièrement, il était au courant du passé d'Axel. S'il était honnête, il devrait au moins le dire au concerné. Et Vanitas était quelqu'un d'honnête. Mais le cas était particulier, et quoi qu'il en dise, il ne désirait pas semer de discorde entre le frère et la sœur – et il avait peur, un peu, de revoir le Axel de l'autre jour. Deuxièmement, Sora était amoureux de Kairi, et Axel n'avait donc plus la moindre chance. Bon, Vanitas savait depuis le début que le vampire ne gagnerait rien à cette histoire, notamment parce que Sora était hétéro, mais la sexualité n'est pas une chose fixe. Les sentiments non plus, mais c'est plus effectif. S'il le disait à Kairi, il risquait de briser le cœur de son frère, s'il le disait à Axel il risquait une attaque de vampire mais non de Dieu s'il ne disait rien à personne il allait tout simplement exploser.

Il avait parlé à Kairi, bien sûr, après tout il s'entendait bien avec elle, mais il ne pouvait lui parler que d'une moitié de l'histoire, et c'en était de même avec Sora. Il se retrouvait seul, bloqué par des secrets qui n'étaient pas les siens. Vanitas n'avait jamais détesté la solitude. Plus jeune, il l'avait apprivoisée, il avait appris à l'aimer mais ça lui semblait, pour la première fois, insupportable.

« T'arrêtes de gigoter, oui ? »

Axel éteignit ce qui devait au moins être sa cinquantième cigarette de la nuit – heureusement pour lui que les vampires ne pouvaient pas choper le cancer – et frotta ses yeux, douloureux d'avoir passé trop de temps à fixer un écran.

« Ça te dérange ? »

Vanitas avait tout sauf envie que quiconque lui donne des ordres dans l'instant. Axel l'avait appelé quelques heures plus tôt pour lui dire qu'il avait faim, et Vanitas, en homme d'honneur, avait rappliqué aussi sec, mais quand il était entré, le roux lui avait demandé d'attendre qu'il finisse quelque chose et depuis, il n'arrivait à se concentrer sur rien, aucun livre ni aucune autre pensée que ces secrets qu'il n'avait pas envie de garder. Et il n'avait pas pensé à prendre son ordinateur avec lui. La poisse.

« Oui, ça me dérange.

—Tu fais quoi, t'façon ?

—J'écris. »

Vanitas haussa un sourcil. C'était nouveau, ça. Axel ne lui semblait pas du genre à écrire. Il lisait peu, et semblait passer ses nuits à zoner sur internet. Ceci dit, à chaque fois qu'il était sur son ordinateur, il semblait taper beaucoup. Sans doute, il écrivait tout ce temps et Vanitas n'avait jamais remarqué. Il fallait dire que Vanitas n'avais jamais prêté attention outre mesure à ce que faisait Axel.

« T'écris quoi, un journal intime ?

—Tu veux bien être mignon et aller te faire foutre ? »

Vanitas avait envie de le cogner. C'était lui qui avait demandé sa présence, sans quoi il serait peinard chez lui à lire un bouquin, ou, du moins, ressasser ses pensées sans qu'on lui dise de se calmer. Oh, et puis merde pour les secrets, il en avait marre. Il découvrit ainsi sa limite : quarante-huit heures.

« Quoi, tu décris comment t'as poussé ton joli cœur au suicide ? »

Axel agrippa si fort la table que le bois se fissura sous ses doigts. Mouais, Vanitas aurait pu utiliser d'un peu de tact, peut-être. Mais il en avait marre, tout ça, c'était emmerdant, il n'avait plus envie d'être tout seul dans sa merde. La voix d'Axel tonna, et Vanitas fut heureux de la reconnaître malgré la colère. Il n'était pas dans le même état que pendant l'épisode du piano.

« Kairi ! »

Un silence suivit, puis Vanitas rit doucement.

« Elle est partie il y a genre deux heures, chasser. »

C'est vrai qu'elle prenait son temps, en y pensant. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait le droit d'entrer, peut-être qu'elle avait décidé de passer la nuit avec Sora. En tout bien tout honneur, puisque c'était l'équivalent de sa journée. Ah, c'était bizarre, cette notion inversée du temps à laquelle s'habituait son corps mais pas sa tête.

« Elle t'a dit.

—Non, j'ai lu ton journal intime.

—J'ai _pas_ de journal intime.

—Alors qu'est-ce que t'écris ? »

Axel semblait bouillir sur place. Voyant que le roux n'était pas partant pour une joute verbale, Vanitas poursuivit.

« Bien sûr qu'elle m'a dit, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Après ta petite crise d'avant-hier, je lui ai demandé des explications.

—Traîtresse.

—Donc, tu espérais que Sora soit en vérité ce type dont tu as pourri la vie ? Tu tiens tant que ça à ce qu'il te remette en place ? Ou alors ça te fait bander de le plonger dans le marasme à nouveau ? »

Cette fois, Vanitas vit venir le vampire et évita le coup de poing qui était dirigé vers son visage. Il savait bien qu'Axel n'était pas heureux de ce qui s'était passé, mais, eh, il était si beau quand il était hors de lui, et puis le loup avait été frustré trop longtemps. Ça faisait du bien, de faire du mal, de mettre un coup de pied dans le ventre d'Axel, de recevoir le sien dans ton cou, étouffer pour que ton état d'esprit corresponde à ton état physique. Il déchire ton haut avec ses griffes, ton sang perle sur ton ventre, le liquide devient glacé au contact de l'air, ça te fait frissonner, tu commences à te transformer, tu arrives à lui mettre ton genou dans le menton mais il évite ton poing et sa bouche se jette sur ton côté, et ses crocs se plantent autour de ta blessure et tu sens qu'il est furieux rien qu'à la manière qu'il a de déchirer ta peau, ton corps s'amollit et, et bon sang il va te vider totalement s'il continue à ce rythme. Il ne boit pas tout, ça coule trop vite, une petite flaque se forme sous toi et tu sais qu'il ne la voit pas. Tu cries. Il continue. Tu arraches sa tête de ton ventre, mais tes bras sont faibles, il peut les maintenir facilement, ça te rend dingue.

Saïx a toujours dit que ta grande gueule te tuera, voilà il a eu raison au final et merde, tu te dis et merde, Kairi peut rentrer chez vous, tu te débats mais tout ce que ça fait c'est que ça empire ta blessure. Tu refuses de te résigner, le corps d'Axel est glacé et tordu autour du tien, tes mains sont bloquées, et il appuie de tout son poids sur tes jambes.

« Axel ! »

La voix de Kairi. Un bruit sourd. Axel se releva d'un coup, regardant Vanitas baigner dans son sang, et des images assaillirent son crâne. Vanitas, mort, comme il avait tué les parents de Roxas. Est-ce qu'on lui offrait une deuxième chance ? Sora, bientôt triste comme l'avait été Roxas. Et Axel lui effacerait la mémoire tout de suite, il ferait les choses bien, il trouverait un mensonge idéal et ils passeraient l'éternité à deux, à trois avec Kairi mais surtout à deux. Il avait son opportunité de recommencer l'histoire, de réussir à vivre son amour. Deux choses le frappèrent immédiatement, et il ne sut laquelle des deux le sortit le plus vite de son délire. La main de Kairi, glacée et brûlante sur sa joue, ou la réalisation qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Sora ? Que le futur qu'il venait d'envisager était triste ? Pas comme son histoire avec Roxas avait été triste, non, pas comme un bonheur qui se dégraderait, c'était triste dès le départ, dès le moment où il avait tué la Meute, et même avant. Dès maintenant. Dès la mort de Vanitas.

Les yeux de Kairi essayaient d'attraper les siens mais il se sentait paniquer. Il venait de tuer Vanitas. L'ennuyeux, l'arrogant Vanitas qui savait le sortir de ses gonds en deux mots et demi, le Vanitas qui l'avait laissé boire à son cou pour protéger son frère, le Vanitas cruel et imbuvable qui pouvait faire d'une petite demi-heure une douleur éternelle, le Vanitas foutrement sexy qui se trimballait dans sa chambre impunément, à moitié à poil, le Vanitas qu'il avait fini par apprécier plus que Sora, avec lequel il passait plus de temps, en fait, le Vanitas dont il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de tomber amoureux avant de le voir là, en train de refroidir sur le sol, avant de l'avoir tué. Il avait merdé, encore, avant même que ça ne commence vraiment, cette fois, cette composition musicale qu'il aurait pu écrire avec Vanitas n'existera jamais, peut-être un requiem, blessé et désordonné.

La main de Kairi, à nouveau, dans sa face.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, merde ? »

La fille se baissa vers le corps, posa une main sur le cou.

« Il est encore vivant. Mais plus pour longtemps. »

Axel écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. D'un geste dont il ne masqua même pas le tremblement, il entailla son poignet et l'amena vers la bouche du brun, qui avait déjà des canines de loup. Kairi était folle, elle criait dans tous les sens, retenait son bras, ou l'approchait encore de Vanitas, elle se battait contre elle-même, contre cette décision qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre, dont elle ne voulait pas être complice parce qu'elle savait combien Vanitas détesterait être un vampire.

Axel se débattait aussi, contre elle et contre tout le bruit qui était soudain apparu, les mains qui l'éloignaient, il luttait contre sa soif, contre la honte, contre les yeux de Sora remplis de haine, de douleur, de mépris … mais que faisait Sora là, en premier lieu ? Ça n'était pas une hallucination. Toute la Meute, ou presque, se trouvait dans son salon, rassemblés autour du corps inerte de Vanitas, et Axel vit d'où il était la blessure se refermer mais Vanitas était toujours anormalement pâle. Il hurla de toutes ses forces.

« Il va mourir ! Il faut le transformer, ou il va mourir ! »

Sa voix était pleine de terreur, sombre somme la nuit et dépecée, en pièces. Un coup de poing plus fort que tous ceux qu'il avait jamais reçu envoya son crâne heurter le carrelage. Il saignait abondamment, lui aussi, mais à travers le sang il put découvrir son assaillant, un grand homme, la peau mate et les cheveux gris, les yeux résolument jaunes. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, mais il devina tout de suite qui c'était : Xemnas, l'alpha. Vanitas lui avait parlé de lui, et son aura ne trompait pas, de même que son odeur. Axel n'en revenait pas de ne même pas l'avoir senti arriver. Pourtant, ils étaient si pressés qu'ils n'avaient sûrement pas pris la peine de dissimuler leur présence. Avait-il été si concentré que ça sur Vanitas ? À le dévorer, le déplorer puis à espérer ? Mais il avait raison. Si Axel ne lui donnait pas de sang, le brun allait mourir, il avait été jusqu'à ce point de beuverie avec nombre d'humains, il savait le reconnaître, ce point où on est encore en vie, mais où c'est tellement fragile que le moindre souffle que l'on prend peut briser l'équilibre. Vanitas était déjà mort. L'homme écrasa sa poitrine de sa chaussure, le forçant à lui faire face tout en restant au sol.

« Écoute-moi bien, _vampire_ , commença-t-il, et le mépris dans sa voix était si puissant qu'Axel ne put se détacher de ses yeux, il était submergé, et les chaînes à ses poignets furent clouées au sol sans qu'il se débatte, Vanitas vivra ou mourra. Plutôt mourir que devenir une sangsue, toujours. »

.

.

Suspens …

Alors ? Est-ce qu'Axel et Kairi vont réussir à transformer Vani ou est-ce que le loupiot va mourir ?

Franchement, cette presque mort, je m'y attendais tellement pas que du coup je savais pas comment réagir, et j'ai beaucoup hésité. C'est pour ça que pour l'instant je suis moins satisfaite du prochain chapitre, je trouve que ça perd de sa structure et de son esprit de base … enfin, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, je vais arrêter de vous donner des a priori négatifs sur mon propre travail.

(En écrivant cette note, j'hésite encore à tout changer ce que j'ai fait.)

À plus !


	4. Arioso estinto

Yo ! J'ai terminé ce chapitre avant-hier. J'aurais dû le poster hier, mais j'avais zappé que je passais la soirée dehors avec ma maman et si en rentrant on avait dessoûlé j'avais quad même juste envie de dormir … Mes excuses.

Bon, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je suis pas éminemment convaincue par ce mouvement. Ni par le titre ni par le contenu. Il y a des parties que j'aime bien quand même, mais ça a perdu en structure. Bref.

Faites-vous votre propre idée.

J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même !

(Oh, et il y aura un quatrième mouvement, mais pour le coup je ne peux pas promettre qu'il arrive demain, j'ai plein de trucs à faire et il est encore très petit.)

Bonne lecture !

 **Le Dit de la Nuit**

 _ **Troisième mouvement : Arioso estinto**_

 _« Écoute-moi bien,_ vampire _, Vanitas vivra ou mourra. Plutôt mourir que devenir une sangsue, toujours. »_

Axel grogna de rage, remarquant enfin ses liens, mais il était trop tard. Vanitas allait mourir, et lui aussi. Tout ça pour une histoire de fierté de loup … un loup. Vanitas était un loup. Pas un humain. Il était plus fort, il était une putain de créature _magique_. Il avait une chance. Pour la première fois depuis sa mort, Axel se mit à prier. L'eau bénite versée sur sa gorge le fit décoller de la réalité.

.

Vanitas se réveilla.

Il n'aurait pas su décrire la première chose qu'il vit, ni l'ambiance, pas plus qu'il ne se sentait capable d'identifier les sensations qui lui parvenaient, mais en tout cas il se réveilla, et quelque chose à l'intérieur lui dit que c'était déjà pas mal. Et comme c'était déjà pas mal, satisfait de son effort, il se rendormit.

.

Une semaine sans boire était une chose qu'Axel pouvait supporter. En temps normal, ou plus exactement, une chose qu'il avait supporté, qu'il aurait supporté avant l'apparition de Vanitas dans sa vie. La veille à peine, il avait bu tout son soûl et pourtant il sentait croître en lui le besoin de se sustenter. Maintenant qu'il avait mis le doigt sur ses sentiments, du moins, il pouvait comprendre mieux. Il ressentait principalement le besoin de Vanitas.

De là où il était, à croupir sous la demeure de la Meute, Axel pouvait entendre les loups discuter. Vanitas était en vie. Et si lui aussi l'était, c'était grâce à Sora. Le garçon avait pris sa défense bon gré mal gré, et Axel avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi. Il y avait bien entendu l'amitié qu'ils avaient tissé, mais qu'était-ce par rapport au lien qui le rattachait à son frère ? Est-ce que Sora ne devrait pas être emporté dans un torrent de fureur, de savoir qu'Axel l'avait trahi ? Le roux soupira. Non, cela, c'était une réaction à la Roxas. Ou même à la Vanitas. Mais Sora était la bonté même, alors malgré la hargne qui lui broyait très certainement les entrailles, il avait fait ce qu'il croyait être juste. Assez impressionnant, le vampire devait l'avouer.

Le jeune loup ne s'était pas encore réveillé, mais il avait gigoté, marmonné, des signes de sommeil, et pas de coma. Le guérisseur de la Meute était exceptionnel, et avait tiré Vanitas d'affaire sans une seconde d'hésitation. De ce qu'Axel avait entendu, c'était un homme glacé, patibulaire, renfrogné et très probablement frustré sexuellement, soit exactement le genre de type qu'il détestait, et pourtant il lui aurait baisé les pieds tant il avait de l'affection pour ce qu'il avait sauvé Vanitas.

Oh, Axel ne se faisait pas d'idées. D'ici peu, Vanitas se réveillerait, raconterait tout à la Meute – l'histoire de Roxas et l'attaque – et il serait décidé qu'il mourrait ainsi que sa sœur. Mais bon. Il avait déjà vécu beaucoup plus que ce qui était prévu au départ, et au moins, cette fois, il n'avait pas tout foutu en l'air. Il était juste triste pour Kairi, qui encore une fois subissait le contrecoup de ses sales manies. Un gémissement lui parvint, et il soupira. Sa fin approchait. Serait-il cruel d'avouer son très probable amour à Vanitas, juste avant que le soleil ne le brûle ? Enfin, Axel disait le soleil, ça pouvait être autre chose. Il était même possible que le loup lui plante un pieu dans le cœur. Serait-ce préférable ? Sans doute.

.

L'odeur de Sora, et du sang. Plantée dans son bras, une perfusion. Vanitas n'était pas à l'hôpital – trop peu discret – mais bien chez lui, et la familiarité de ses draps lui chauffait le corps.

« Il se réveille. Vani, ça va ? Enfin, question bête, je veux dire, tu te sens comment ? »

Pour ce qu'il sentait, Vanitas aurait tendance à dire que ça allait, mais il fallait admettre qu'il ne sentait pas grand-chose. Bientôt, parvint à lui un élancement singulier, qui perforait son ventre et tirait sa peau. Ah, voilà donc ce qu'il devait sentir.

« Ça passe. »

Les yeux de Sora étaient rougis, il avait sûrement pleuré. Vanitas mit un certain temps à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Ça lui paraissait vif, soudain, et pourtant presque attendu. Il se rappelait dans quel état il était, dans quel état il avait été, et la douleur qui lui tordit l'estomac, contracta son diaphragme et resserra ses os s'approchait contre son gré bien plus de l'inquiétude que de la sensation d'une blessure. Il se releva mollement, ignorant son frère qui le priait de rester tranquille et s'assit, le dos contre le mur, ramenant les draps sur ses jambes. Il réussit à maintenir sa perfusion en place et respira un grand coup. Il était parfois étonnant de constater combien le corps récupérait vite.

« Axel ?

—Ils l'ont mis en bas. »

À la phrase, Vanitas ne sut réprimer un rire. On avait l'impression que Sora parlait d'un meuble. La châtain baissa la tête.

« Tu avais raison, tu sais … à propos des vampires. »

Vanitas sentit ses yeux s'élargir à l'implication. C'était vrai, la situation était critique, il était certain que la Meute entière avait dû intervenir et dans ses conditions, la vie d'Axel ne pesait tout à coup sur la balance que le poids d'une plume. Ça n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

« Je dois le voir. »

L'humain grimaça. Mais il devait s'y être attendu. Il se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce et Vanitas remarqua pour la première fois qu'on avait fichu dans sa chambre un fauteuil roulant. Ce fut son tour de grimacer.

« Je peux marcher.

—Non. »

Le ton de Sora était sec comme jamais il ne l'avais été. En regardant de plus près, le loup pouvait deviner que son frère était encore au bord des larmes.

« Tu n'as pas idée, Vanitas, pas la moindre idée d'à quel point j'ai pu m'inquiéter, d'accord ? Tu allais mourir, je croyais que tu allait mourir et c'était ma faute. Merde, Vani, c'est pas possible, d'accord ? Hein ? Tu peux pas me faire ça, nous faire ça, à toujours foncer en première ligne comme un con. Je t'écouterai plus, promis, mais s'il-te-plaît, ne me prouve plus jamais que j'avais tort. D'accord ? »

Sora était tout fait de pleurs et de sanglots et de jurons incohérents. Vanitas ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Le garçon cria.

« Putain, d'accord ?

—D'accord. »

Et Vanitas n'osa rien dire quand son frère le fit s'asseoir sur la chaise à roues, peu importe combien il se sentait humilié. Les rôles étaient inversés et la main de Sora réchauffait son épaule aussi sûrement qu'une bouillotte, tremblotante et moite. Vanitas n'eut pas le temps de formuler sa pensée en ce qui concernait les escaliers que Riku et Xion aidaient à porter son fauteuil pour descendre. À la vérité, ça ne s'avérait pas désagréable. Une fois en bas, on le mit face au vampire, enchaîné, et Sora comprit bien vite qu'il voulait être laissé seul avec Axel. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps – seulement jusqu'à ce que Xemnas apprenne son réveil et que Vexen se rue sur lui pour l'incendier en bonne forme.

« Salut. »

Axel se demandait comment il devait réagir. Son corps parla avant sa tête.

« Ça va ? »

Il aurait voulu se donner des baffes. Vanitas était en fauteuil roulant ce qui, à sa connaissance, était très loin d'être un signe de conne santé. Le loup se contenta de hausser les épaules, comme si la situation était parfaitement anodine.

« Pardon. »

Ça aurait dû être à Axel de dire ça, mais le roux sentit le désespoir se jeter sur lui en entendant les paroles de Vanitas. Il se cogna la tête contre le mur derrière, pour sentir quelque chose. Tant qu'il le pouvait.

« Alors je vais vraiment mourir ? »

C'était rhétorique. Il s'y était déjà résigné.

« Non. »

Il était perdu, le petit vampire, ça se voyait, et Vanitas eut un rictus, heureux d'être pour une fois celui qui avait les cartes en main.

« Écoute … »

Vanitas hésitait à s'excuser encore, mais son égo objecta. Il avait certes été en tort mais n'avait pas à s'expliquer sur le sujet. Il avait fait de la merde, comme d'habitude, mais à l'inverse d'Axel, il n'avait pas failli tuer quelqu'un – quoiqu'il avait déjà failli tuer Axel.

« Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de voir tes cendres se disperser. Ça serait un engrais horrible pour les plantes, on risquerait l'apparition d'une nouvelle fleur moche et il y en a déjà assez comme ça. Alors je viens te proposer quelque chose. J'y ai réfléchi. »

C'était un mensonge assez évident, Axel le devinait, parce que même s'il l'avait voulu, Vanitas n'aurait pas eu le temps de penser correctement à ces choses. Il était curieux, ceci dit, du marché qu'allait lui proposer le loup, qui le tenait par la gorge et par les couilles. Mais Vanitas ne semblait pas prêt à parler de suite. Il regardait, pour l'instant, combien le roux semblait avoir perdu en même pas deux jours autant de poids qu'il en avait gagné en deux mois. La peau blanche s'étiolait, se déchirait et avait repris une translucidité inquiétante. À cet instant, Axel était plus proche du zombie que du vampire, loin de l'élégance déplacée qui suivait chacun de ses gestes, de la magnificence tordue des mines qu'il prenait, de la flamme dansante et disloquée qui allumait ses yeux. On avait appuyé sur son bouton OFF, on l'avait détruit autant que faire se peut, et Vanitas pourtant trouvait encore là les lambeaux de sa beauté naturelle. Vanitas soupira en constatant que son paquet de cigarettes ne reposait pas dans sa poche.

« Je veux que tu renonces Roxas.

—Impossible. »

L'objection se prononçait d'une voix faible mais sûre, dépitée. Axel ne refusait pas les termes qui lui étaient proposés, il remarquait simplement combien ils étaient irréalisables. Il aurait inventé l'écran solaire pour vampire avant d'oublier Roxas. Vanitas eut un tic du sourcil et reprit, ignorant l'intervention du roux.

« Aussi, je te demanderai de ne plus jamais me mentir. Ne me fais pas ces yeux. Je veux un nouveau contrat, mais un véritable, cette fois-ci. Un contrat vampirique en bonne et due forme, dont je déterminerai les closes. Notamment, je détiendrai une partie de ton énergie vitale. »

Axel serra les dents, se demandant si ça ne risquait pas d'être pire que la mort. Mais le contrat ne serait pas éternel, puisque Vanitas était mortel. Il ferma les yeux d'un coup sec. Pas encore. Il allait encore s'amouracher d'un vivant, et n'était pas sûr que ce qui lui restait de cœur pourrait tenir la route après ça. Il ramena ses boules d'acide sur le monde.

« Pourquoi ? »

Vanitas se tortilla sur sa chaise. Il avait dans sa tête des choses qu'il ne voudrait jamais admettre, et chercha parmi elles des demi-vérités assez convaincantes et pertinentes pour être formulées là.

« Sora. Je dois le protéger. Et je ne suis pas encore assez fort. »

 _Et je ne veux pas que tu meures, me demande pas pourquoi, je veux pas me poser la question, je veux pas savoir pourquoi je préfère encore être tué mille fois que te voir en poussière, ça m'intéresse pas, ne me demande pas, tais-toi, prends ce que je te donne et rien de plus, je m'ouvre déjà beaucoup trop, faut pas approfondir, pas se dire entre quatre yeux que j'ai un genre d'affection pour toi, il faut y aller doucement, garde ton silence, laisse-moi le mien, ne pose pas tes questions._

« Ce contrat prendra fin avec l'automne. Là, nous partirons, avec la Meute. C'est ce qui était prévu depuis le début. Quand j'aurai mon diplôme, on ira se trouver une nouvelle résidence. Les loups ne sont pas sédentaires, et Xemnas n'a accepté de rester ici si longtemps que parce que je devais finir mes études ici. Après ça, je ne veux pas que tu reprennes contact avec Sora. »

 _Mais s'il-te-plaît, quand tu signeras, remarque bien que je ne parle que de Sora, qu'il n'est rien dit en ce qui concerne tes contacts avec moi, je voudrais pas t'interdire ça, je veux pas m'interdire ça, je peux pas nous interdire ça._

« Et Kairi et toi nous donnerez des informations sur les vampires. Je pense que ça sera tout. Est-ce que tu acceptes ? »

… _ou est-ce que tu meurs, est-ce que tu tues ta sœur comme logique fin à tout ce que tu lui as fait subir jusque là ?_

Axel eut un rire sale. Opina du chef. Vanitas prit une grande inspiration. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre Xemnas que cette merde était une bonne idée. Il aurait besoin de toutes ses capacités. Et de celles d'Axel. Transformant sa bouche en une gueule velue, il mordit son propre bras et le mit juste sous le nez du roux.

.

Après un peu plus d'une semaine de débats et de réactions diverses et variées, allant de l'incompréhension la colère, le contrat fut signé au sang et Vanitas se sentit reprendre toutes ses forces et plus encore. L'esprit à nouveau aussi vif qu'auparavant, il commençait franchement à questionner ses motivations et sa décision. Mais il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Au pire, ça n'était jamais que deux mois et demi. Cette pensée serrait quelque chose en lui, sûrement pas son cœur mais peut-être bien ses poumons, ou alors ses intestins, peut-être juste ça, peut-être ça le faisait juste chier.

Il ne se croyait pas lui-même, au fond, mais sa force d'auto-persuasion était aussi forte que l'on pouvait se le figurer. Il se répétait des mensonges familiers.

 _Je ne fais qu'utiliser Axel._

 _Je maîtrise la situation._

 _Je voulais juste protéger Sora._

 _Je n'aime pas Axel._

 _Tout va bien._

 _Je comprends ce qui se passe._

Et cette litanie lui apportait le sommeil le jour comme il passait ses nuit debout entre le manoir et la maison, entre révisions et Axel, quoiqu'il ne sache toujours pas ce que signifiait exactement sur son emploi du temps 'Axel'. Les heures à lire à côté de lui ? Les engueulades, toujours douloureuses, toujours furieuses, jamais longues ? Le désir dans son sang ? Le regarder écrire ? Ne pas oser lui poser de question sur Roxas parce qu'il n'avait plus la liberté de mentir ? C'était flou et inconstant, sans doute à leur image à tous les deux, c'était un temps fantôme particulièrement vivant, un contraste harmonieux de la guitare électrique et du piano, du blanc et du noir, et ça n'avait pas de sens parce qu'ils n'auraient pas dû se compléter, parce qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop pareils pour ça. Xion tourna distraitement une page de son magasine.

« Tu es amoureux de lui ?

—Non. »

Réponse rapide, automatique, la même qu'il se forçait à formuler chaque fois que la question se pointait sous son crâne. Xion tourna une nouvelle page – visiblement, elle ne lisait pas vraiment. Elle grimaça.

« Cette jupe est horrible. Limite horrifique. Un peu comme ta relation avec Axel.

—On n'a pas de relation.

—Et le contrat ?

—Bien. On a une putain de relation contractuelle, c'est pas horrifique. »

Il buvait un café glacé, et elle un jus de pomme. Il s'était levé quelques minutes plus tôt, et elle ne tarderait pas à aller se coucher. Il la voyait de moins en moins, et évidemment, cela manquait. Il voyait bien combien il s'était décalé, et la vague de chaleur passée, il n'avait même plus la canicule pour excuse. Sa seule aide était que son frère s'astreignait aux mêmes horaires, faisant la cour à sa chère et tendre. Axel ne disait rien à ce sujet, et en cela résidait la plus grande douleur. Il se murait dans le silence, comme s'il n'avait pas le droit d'en parler, comme s'il craignait que Vanitas se serve de ça contre lui – ce qu'il finirait sans doute pas faire, mais et quoi ? Il s'agissait de Vanitas – comme si le peu de confiance qu'ils avaient établi les derniers mois s'étaient évaporés.

Le brun parlait de confiance, mais ça n'était pas un fait avéré. Il ne s'était totalement ouvert à Axel qu'une seule fois, avec le piano, et il en avait souffert. Il ne savait toujours pas ce que le vampire écrivait si avidement. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment.

« Si. Je paries ce que tu veux que tu es en train de penser à lui – est-ce que cette fille a un mono-sourcil ? Ah, non, c'est la photo.

—Alors tu me dois quelque chose.

—Tu mens. »

Il rugit, et balança le livre qu'il tenait par terre. Il n'arrivait de toute façon pas à se concentrer dessus. Il caressa un moment l'idée de se mettre, comme Xion, aux magasines nazes, pour s'occuper les yeux et pas trop la tête. Puis rejeta la pensée en bloc. Il opta pour changer de sujet.

« Et toi alors ? Avec Riku.

—Tu fuis, Vani.

—Toi aussi. »

Elle ne répondit pas, se plongeant avec une concentration surdimensionnée dans la lecture d'un article sur les vertus de la lavande, ponctué de force de placement de produits.

.

Ça n'était pas le genre de situation que Vanitas appréciait. Dans chacune des maisons où la Meute avait habité, il tendait à éviter le bureau de Xemnas, beaucoup trop formel pour lui. Mais il savait que ça ne pouvait pas durer. L'alpha le fixait de ses yeux jaunes, ses cheveux gris courant librement sur ses épaules, les traits durs. À ce qu'il sache, il n'avait pas fait de magistrale connerie ces derniers temps – du moins, pas depuis qu'il avait failli se faire tuer – et n'avait donc aucune raison de se trouver là. Sauf si … il grogna.

« Comme tu t'en doutes sûrement, j'ai pris ma décision, Vanitas. »

Saïx était là aussi, debout derrière le fauteuil du plus âgé, les bras croisés dans le dos, droit comme toujours.

« Tu sais que je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps. »

Vanitas se contenta d'opiner du chef et de se redresser. Xemnas avoisinait les quarante ans et rares étaient les lycanthropes qui atteignaient le demi-siècle. Après tout, un véritable loup ne vivait même pas une dizaine d'années dans la nature, et _a maxima_ vingt, en captivité.

« Tu me succèderas. À la prochaine pleine lune, tu m'accompagneras enchaîner Saïx. Tu me suivras également quand je chercherai notre nouveau logement, et tu y auras ton propre bureau. »

Vanitas ne pouvait pas refuser. Et même si ça le faisait royalement chier, il l'avait su il y a bien longtemps, que ça serait son rôle. Ils étaient un petit groupe d'une dizaine d'individus, et à défaut d'être le plus sociable d'eux, il était le plus puissant. Riku aurait été un candidat aussi, si seulement il avait été de nature dominante. Vanitas aurait bien vu Xion comme alpha, de son côté, mais elle n'était pas assez rodée au combat, et les autres loups la voyaient plus comme une amie que comme un chef, à la différence de Vanitas, qui, eh bien, était loin d'être le plus amical du lot.

« Tu peux disposer. »

Il était heureux de n'avoir pas eu à prendre la parole de tout l'entretien, et quitta le bureau après avoir salué son alpha.

.

Vanitas remercia Kairi quant à ses éclairements sur les routes commerciales du siècle dernier. Son cours expliquait bien d'où à où elles allaient, mais ne daignait pas démontrer le pourquoi du comment, ce que la vampire savait faire. Elle allait sortir, quand il la retint d'un regard. La main sur la porte, elle bascula le bassin pour lui faire à demi face, les sourcils hauts sur le front.

« Sora. T'en penses quoi ? »

Elle eut un éclat de rire et, décidant que cela résumait bien sa pensée, elle se contenta d'envoyer un sourire à Vanitas avant de sortir. Il grogna en rangeant vaguement ses affaires de cours, ne gardant qu'un livre et un crayon. Assis à la table à côté, Axel était encore en train d'écrire, tapant frénétiquement sur son clavier. La panne d'inspiration, il ne connaissait pas ? Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, sans parler, l'un à lire et l'autre à écrire, et Vanitas ne prêtait tellement plus attention au pianotement de l'ordinateur qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était arrêté avant d'entendre le ronron de la machine à café. Il ne releva pas pour autant les yeux de son livre, parce que pour une fois qu'il arrivait à être vraiment dedans, il ne voulait pas gâcher ça.

« Café ?

—Pose-le sur la table. »

La tasse émit un claquement sec en rencontrant le bois, et Vanitas sourit. Il était si facile d'énerver le roux. Peut-être s'était-il attendu à un 'merci' ? Quelle idée, aussi.

« J'ai faim.

—Attends.

—Quoi ?

—Que j'aie fini. »

Le vampire se mit à faire les cent pas autour de lui, pas patient le moins du monde. Il semblait nerveux. Depuis qu'il avait presque vidé Vanitas, il semblait changé. Le loup se demandait si c'était parce qu'il ne voyait presque plus Sora, mais ça semblait surréaliste. Il ne se plaignait même pas à ce sujet. Était-il frustré à ce point ? Vanitas tenta de faire abstraction de l'agitation d'Axel, mais c'était peine perdue. Au bout d'à peine trente secondes, il jeta son livre sur la table. Les yeux d'Axel se jetèrent instantanément sur lui.

« Tu as fini ? »

Vanitas haussa un sourcil sceptique.

« Non.

—Mais ?

—Mais tu fais trop de bruit. Je rentre chez moi. »

Le vampire semblait outré par l'idée. Comme Vanitas se levait, il se plaça en travers de la porte. Le brun soupira, il voulait juste sortir.

« Je reviendrai dès que j'aurai fini. Dégage du chemin.

—C'est mort. »

Vanitas faillit ajouter 'Comme Roxas', mais quelque chose en lui le retint. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement cette sensation. Il bouscula le vampire, qui trébucha faiblement sur ses propres pieds.

« J'ai faim.

—Et moi j'ai besoin de bosser.

—Tu pourras bosser après. »

Vraiment, Axel n'avait aucune raison de se montrer aussi chiant. Mais il était au moins aussi égoïste que Vanitas, et ça ne rendait pas la communication facile.

« Tu sais bien que non. Plus tôt tu me laisses me barrer, plus tôt je reviens, plus tôt tu bois. »

Axel ne répondit rien, mais ne bougea pas de sa place. Ses yeux n'étaient même pas rouges, il n'était pas affamé, ni passé en mode chasse. Il avait juste envie d'être égoïste, alors. Quelque chose dans ses yeux laissait pourtant envisager autre chose.

« J'ai faim _maintenant_.

—J'peux savoir c'qui t'prend ? Kairi m'a dit qu'tu passais des semaines sans boire avant, alors y a quoi ? Tu peux bien attendre quelques heures, non ?

—Y a bien un truc appétissant que j'ai rencontré y a pas longtemps. »

Voilà quelque chose d'Axel que Vanitas reconnaissait, cet air de connard fini, lubrique et prédateur. Pas quelque chose qu'il appréciait pour le moins. Il voûta le dos, l'air menaçant.

« La ferme ! Qu'on soit bien clair, je t'interdis de parler de mon frère comme ça.

—Je parle pas de ton frère. »

Vanitas aurait voulu l'accuser de mensonge, mais le contrat l'en aurait empêché, et puis le regard qu'Axel posait sur lui l'aurait de toute façon détrompé. Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais t'es vraiment dégueulasse, même pour un bouffe-mort ! »

Axel eut un hoquet, comme s'il n'avait pas été tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il confronta le regard de Vanitas, furieux, et ça n'était pas une bonne idée si l'idée était de calmer sa faim. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il ouvrait la bouche pour mordre le loup, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le penser, un poing s'écrasa dans sa mâchoire. Le vampire ne songea même pas à repousser le pied qui s'écrasa sur sa cage thoracique, menaçant de lui briser les côtes. Le contrat avait octroyé à Vanitas une rapidité et des sens accrus, si bien que s'ils se battaient à nouveau sérieusement, Axel n'avait aucune idée de quelle serait l'issue du combat. Ou plutôt, il avait une idée dans la tête à laquelle il n'avait pas envie de penser sérieusement. Parce qu'il était beaucoup trop bandant d'imaginer Vanitas, couvert de son sang pourri, prêt à le tuer. Ah, ses fantasmes n'allaient pas dans le bon sens. Sous le poids du loup, Axel sentit un craquement. Il gémit faiblement, laissant à regret le lycan se transformer, et quitter la demeure à toute pattes. Ça n'était que partie remise. Et peut-être pas à aussi longtemps qu'il ne croyait … Vanitas avait oublié son sac, tout à sa colère qu'il avait été.

.

Contrairement à ce à quoi Axel s'était attendu, le brun ne revint que plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que le ciel commençait déjà à s'éclairer. Maudit été. Quand il entra dans le manoir, ce fut le sourire du vampire qui l'accueillit.

« Kairi n'est pas rentrée ? »

Le sourire se transforma instantanément en grimace.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec Kairi ? »

Et ce fut au tour de Vanitas de s'amuser de la situation. Il prit ses aises, se servant à boire. Ses cheveux lui tenaient incroyablement chaud. Il caressa l'idée de les couper court, mais rien que de se souvenir de la tête qu'il avait eue quelques années plus tôt lui fit froncer le nez. Il s'assit sur la table, en face d'Axel qui referma son ordinateur. Vanitas eut un rictus moqueur. Alors le vampire n'était pas vraiment occupé avant qu'il n'arrive – sans quoi il aurait terminé ce qu'il était en train de faire avant de s'intéresser au brun. Ça n'était pas tant l'inaction d'Axel dont Vanitas se moquait, mais du besoin qu'avait eu le roux de faire croire qu'il était occupé. Comme pour se rendre intéressant.

« Jaloux de ta propre sœur ?

—Non.

—Alors ça ne te gêne pas qu'elle soit très probablement avec Sora ?

—J'ai renoncé à Sora. »

Encore une fois, Vanitas aurait préféré ne pas savoir que le roux lui disait la vérité. Il savait gérer le désir du roux pour Sora, plus ou moins, et ce savoir était un avantage quand il s'agissait de tenir le vampire par les couilles. C'était une arme en moins à la panoplie du brun.

« Et à Roxas ?

—Tu sais très bien que ça ne se fera pas comme ça. »

Cela, du moins, n'était pas perdu.

« À table ? »

Le sourire qui déforma le visage d'Axel était malaisant, mais Vanitas était trop habitué pour tiquer. Il se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté et d'écarter ses cheveux. La bouche du vampire était glacée et dure, sa salive comme un éclat d'eau froide sur la peau. La sensation était bienvenue dans l'aube chaude qui se dessinait dehors, et fit presque oublier à Vanitas celle du sang qui quittait son corps pour en rejoindre un autre. Il se sentait nécessaire. Il se demandait si c'était ce que ressentaient les mères qui donnaient le sein à leur enfant, et cette pensée lui donna la nausée. Être la mère d'Axel n'était pas son désir le plus fou. Des mains froides agrippèrent ses hanches et il apprécia le geste. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne remontent.

« Tu fous quoi ? »

Sa voix était cassée, et il préféra penser que c'était à cause de la position de son cou. Les crocs quittèrent sa chair quelque secondes, et il sentit les lèvres s'étirer en un sourire contre sa peau.

« J'ai envie. »

Il était étourdi, et ne réagit que quand l'une des mains était à hauteur de ses côtes.

« Eh bah on fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut, mon mignon. »

Ça ne suffit pas à arrêter Axel, et Vanitas dut se reculer avec tout ce qu'il pouvait, les lèvres s'arrachant à son cou avec un bruit de succion épouvantable et les canines déchirant sa peau. Axel tenta de reprendre son repas, mais, comme le loup se recula encore, il dut bien lui faire face. Ses yeux étaient rayés de rouge et de vert, et ses lèvres étaient recouvertes de sang. Vanitas plaqua une main contre son cou. Ça cesserait bientôt de couler, alors ça n'était pas très utile, mais c'était un réflexe. Axel pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit avec une fausse innocence qui ne lui allait pas une seconde.

« Allez … »

Les canines étaient encore sorties, jaunies du mélange de bave et de sang. Vanitas haussa les sourcils, hautain.

« Frustré, peut-être ? Retourne te branler sur le cadavre de ton ex. »

Coup de boule. Les canines perçant sa joue si profondément qu'il en sentit les pointes sur sa mâchoire. S'il reculait encore, sa joue allait se déchirer. Il ne pouvait pas non plus parler. Fort heureusement, Axel finit par se retirer, et il put lui décocher un coup de genou un peu hasardeux. Les mains d'Axel étaient toujours accrochées à son torse, les ongles traversant la peau. Le roux écumait. Il avait planté ses yeux dans ceux de Vanitas, le regardant sans un mouvement, tentant de masquer combien sa colère s'attaquait à chacun de ses organe, impétueuse et violente.

« C'est quoi ce regard ? Moi aussi, tu veux me tuer ? »

Les ongles s'enfoncèrent plus profondément, jusqu'à ce que Vanitas sente du sang couler sur son ventre. Mais la face du vampire avait changé du tout au tout. Il semblait sur le point de pleurer. Ce qui était pour le moins désarçonnant.

« Sûrement pas. Tout sauf ça. »

Vanitas éclata de rire, parce qu'il n'y avait sincèrement aucune autre réaction dont il aurait été capable. Tant de sincérité et de mièvrerie ne ressemblait pas à Axel, c'était hors du personnage, en fait, il était vraiment mort, cette nuit-là, et au lieu de l'amener en enfer au dieu-sait-où, on l'avait transporté dans une dimension parallèle, similaire mais pas identique. Une main quitta ses côtes pour attraper sa mâchoire sanguinolente. Axel lécha longuement sa joue, redescendit dans son cou et remonta encore, suivant la ligne du sang coulé.

« Moque-toi si tu veux, Vanitas. »

Axel le regardait à nouveau. La rage était revenue, sans cacher tout le reste, toutes ces choses sur lesquelles Vanitas ne voulait pas mettre de mot. Mais sur lequel Axel savait mettre des gestes. Le roux approcha son visage, colla leurs lèvres et mordit celles de Vanitas, les forçant à ouvrit la bouche. Il avait fermé les yeux, et le brun remarqua qu'il portait de l'eyeliner. Il aurait voulu, vraiment, se détacher du baiser au point de se demander comment Axel avait fait pour s'en mettre, sans pouvoir voir son reflet, mais une partie de lui était bien trop occupée à lutter contre les sensations qui lui tombaient sur la gueule pour qu'il réfléchisse aussi vivement qu'à l'accoutumée. Les lèvres d'Axel étaient exigeantes et pourtant étrangement douces, mais c'était sûrement dû à la texture du sang qui y était encore accroché. Le vampire se recula, déçu de n'avoir reçu aucune réponse. Vanitas portait un masque imperturbable.

« Mais demande-toi pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé mourir. La vraie raison. »

Vanitas inspira un grand coup pour ne pas laisser voir qu'Axel venait de mettre le doigt sur ce qui lui tiraillait le crâne. Il se dégagea simplement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pour laver tout ce qui avait débordé. Il fronça le nez. Son T-shirt était foutu.

.

« Tu as couché avec Kairi ?

—Tu peux le dire plus fort, si tu veux vraiment que toute la Meute l'entende. »

Vanitas regardait Sora avec un air éberlué. Bien entendu, il savait que Sora était supposément amoureux de la fille, qu'il était attiré par elle, et que l'attirance était réciproque, mais faire rentrer cela tout à coup dans le domaine du réel lui demanderait un certain temps d'adaptation. Il pouvait dire sans se tromper que Kairi était une personne bien. Il restait qu'elle était un vampire, et au-delà du racisme de base, cela impliquait quelques complications. Sora s'était pour l'instant habitué à la vie nocturne, certes, mais Vanitas le connaissait. Son frère était un garçon du soleil, il ne pouvait pas vivre sa vie dans l'ombre, et le brun se disait même que c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas hérité des pouvoirs de leur mère. Sora était un humain, fait pour vivre comme les humains, avec eux. Il n'était pas envisageable qu'il s'éloigne des loups pour l'instant, mais les lycanthropes pouvaient être diurnes comme nocturnes, et la Meute ayant plusieurs jeunes et besoin de revenus, avait en l'occurrence choisi de vivre principalement de jour. Vanitas balaya ses pensées, il devait répondre, résumer son idée.

« C'est un vampire, Sora ! »

Son idée était tellement résumée que l'on revenait au racisme pur et dur, ce qui n'était pas son intention. Sora lui jeta un regard furieux, et Vanitas sentit le besoin de s'aplatir dans un coin. Il détestait quand son frère était en colère contre lui.

« Je t'en prie, Vanitas, c'est pas comme si tu couchais pas avec Axel. »

Le besoin de s'aplatir disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu et Vanitas se redressa en un sursaut, honnêtement surpris.

« Pardon ?

—J'ai bien vu comment vous êtes ensemble et je suis content pour toi, même s'il n'est pas très … stable. Je te demande juste de me rendre la pareille.

—Mais je ne couche pas avec Axel ! »

Sora pencha la tête sur le côté, sa colère était un peu retombée et il semblait ingénu à nouveau, enfantin. Même sans le côté 'Kairi' de l'histoire, réalisa Vanitas, il aurait été choqué de savoir que son frère avait connu l'Acte Sexuel. Les informations complémentaires empiraient juste la situation.

« Pourquoi tu mens ? »

Ça n'était pas agressif, c'était une vraie question. Comme si Sora était tout à fait convaincu qu'il couchait effectivement avec Axel. L'idée que son frère dise la vérité ne l'effleurait pas.

« Sora, tu crois vraiment que je me tape ce type ? Tu sais qu'il a failli me tuer ?

—Je croyais que c'était une dispute de couple qui avait mal tourné.

—Tu – »

Vanitas abandonna sa phrase, trop soufflé pour la terminer.

« Et tu es aussi au courant qu'il te fait la cour depuis qu'on se connait ? »

Sur ce, Sora eut un grand sourire, lumineux et simplement amusé.

« Il a arrêté de me 'faire la cour' il y a au moins un mois.

—Il t'a dit pourquoi ?

—Oh, non, il n'a rien dit, et je crois que lui-même ne s'en est pas rendu compte. Mais il est clair que de nous deux, je ne suis pas celui qui l'intéresse le plus.

—Tu débloques. Il pense que tu es Roxas. »

Le châtain haussa les épaules. À ça, il n'avait pas de réponse, mais après tout, les sentiments étaient des choses changeantes, et même si Axel n'oublierait sûrement jamais Roxas, il pouvait tomber amoureux d'un autre. D'un geste vif de la main, Vanitas clôt le sujet.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

—Hm ?

—Avec Kairi. C'est un vampire – et ne me sort pas un discours sur l'égalité des races, je sais qu'elle a autant de sensibilité que nous, mais ça n'est pas le sujet. Elle va vivre quelque chose comme, l'éternité, et toi encore quatre-vingt ans, au plus. »

Vanitas ne précisa pas, et moi, moins de trente ans, mais ça se sentait, qu'il y pensait. Ça n'était pas pertinent dans la conversation, mais quand le sujet était abordé, il se rendait compte de combien il ne pourrait pas être toujours là pour son frère. Il allait le laisser seul, vieillir sans lui. Et si Sora s'engageait avec une vampire, alors il serait tout seul à vieillir, tout seul à subir ça.

Vanitas se revit, des années plus tôt, rejoignant la Meute, faire face à Xemnas du haut de ses six ans pour le convaincre de ne pas les séparer. Il aurait peut-être dû écouter l'alpha, laisser Sora grandir parmi les humains, dans un foyer ou un orphelinat humain, le laisser grandir loin de lui, loin du danger, avec des gens qui étaient comme lui.

« Je ne sais pas … Je n'y ai pas pensé. »

Bien entendu, il aurait du s'en douter, venant de son frère. Il n'avait pas sincèrement envie de séparer Kairi de Sora, il savait qu'elle prendrait soin de lui, qu'elle était assez forte pour le protéger, mais il savait aussi que de tout ce qu'il avait entendu, jamais une histoire entre un vampire et un humain ne s'était bien finie. Il était impératif que ça se termine maintenant. Alors il devait réfléchir comme son frère réfléchirait s'il réfléchissait, et trouver les bons arguments. Facile.

« Tu vas mourir avant elle. Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ? Est-ce que tu veux lui imposer ça ? »

Sora écarquilla les yeux. Non, il ne voulait pas imposer ça à Kairi, loin de là, il n'avait pas envisager les choses sous cet angle-là, l'angle de Kairi et de ses souffrances à elle. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était montré égoïste. Et il avait la cruelle impression qu'il était trop tard.

« Je vais … en parler avec elle. »

Vanitas voulut le contredire, parce qu'il était évident qu'elle n'était pas du genre à s'épargner elle-même. Il ne parla pas non plus à son frère du mariage vampirique. Il ne voulait pas le voir reprendre espoir, être heureux, joyeux à l'idée de passer l'éternité sans lui.

.

« Axel ? Tu veux bien me mettre de l'eyeliner ? »

Le roux releva les yeux de son ordinateur pour regarder sa sœur, qui lui tendait le tube en question. Il sourit doucement. Depuis qu'elle était en contact avec la Meute, elle se souciait moins de son image, et Axel l'avait vue reprendre confiance petit à petit. C'était un ensemble de gestes banals qui seraient passés inaperçus s'il n'avait pas passé plus d'un siècle avec elle, sans doute. Son regard ne se plissait plus chaque fois qu'elle croisait une glace ou une vitrine, une fenêtre dans laquelle elle se serait vue si elle avait été vivante, elle ne cherchait pas à se voir dans les regards qu'on lui lançait, n'était plus en quête de l'approbation de quiconque quant à son apparence et s'était autorisée plusieurs fois à sortir telle qu'elle était, avec des jeans lâches ou des shorts sales, des chaussures plates. Il appliqua le maquillage d'une main habile – il pourrait devenir maquilleur professionnel, avec l'expérience qu'il avait. Elle rouvrit les yeux, papillonna un moment, et laissa Axel lui mettre aussi du mascara, et un peu de gloss. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que je suis jolie ? »

Ça faisait des mois qu'elle ne lui avait pas osé la question, mais il savait déjà qu'elle avait changé de sens entre temps.

« Tu es magnifique. Tu n'es pas ma petite sœur pour rien. »

Et, pour la première fois depuis cent vingt-sept ans, elle le crut, totalement et sans réserve.

.

Vanitas se trouvait à nouveau allongé dans la chambre d'Axel, et la scène lui rappelait celle qui l'avait mené à cette situation, plus proche qu'il n'y croirait. Il s'étira, peu enclin à se lever immédiatement. Il n'avait plus grand-chose à faire de toute façon. Il avait révisé à peu près tout ce qu'il devait pour ses rattrapages – ou du moins assez pour les réussir sans plus d'effort, à défaut d'obtenir des notes exceptionnelles – et avait donné à manger à Axel (il avait vraiment l'impression de parler de son enfant quand il employait ces termes), il pouvait se permettre de paresser pendant les deux prochains mois sans culpabiliser. Se préparer pour le suite.

Il inspira un grand coup, et prit une gorgée de la tasse de chocolat refroidi posée sur sa table de chevet. Il grimaça à l'idée qu'il avait enregistré le meuble comme étant sien, alors qu'il était chez Axel. Sora avait sans doute raison, quand il disait qu'ils agissaient comme un couple. De toute façon, tout était de la faute de Sora. Sans lui, ils n'auraient même pas rencontré les vampires en premier lieu. Rien que l'idée de la galère de septembre lui donnait un mal de crâne. Il y aurait d'abord ses partiels, puis il faudrait qu'il aille à la recherche de leur prochaine demeure, en éclaireur avec Xemnas, et enfin la séparation d'avec les vampires. Avec celle-ci viendrait la décision de Sora. De ce qu'il avait entendu, la rousse ne lui avait pas parlé de mariage, il était encore ignorant à ce sujet. Il s'était inquiété de ce que la vampire aurait pu profiter de cette inconscience pour épouser Sora contre son gré, mais Axel l'avait rassuré sur le sujet – le consentement complet des deux partis était nécessaire.

Pour le moins, ils n'avaient pas rompu et ne semblaient pas aller dans cette voie. Et Sora, incapable de prendre la moindre décision … Il n'était pas possible de régler cette situation sans blesser quiconque, et Sora se trouvait paralysé à l'idée de faire un quelconque mouvement. Seul point positif des derniers jours – outre le bonheur relationnel de Sora, parce qu'il était douloureux autant qu'agréable à voir – était qu'Axel n'avait pas ramené sur le tapis ses prétendus sentiments. C'était un inattendu mais bienvenu répit. Qui aurait cru qu'il serait une période donnée où Axel serait la chose la moins désagréable de son quotidien ? Il se redressa et s'alluma mécaniquement une cigarette, constatant que ses yeux se posaient d'eux-mêmes sur le piano. Il avait encore envie d'y jouer. Il se laissa le temps de la cigarette pour décider s'il prendrait le risque ou non. Sa situation avec Axel avait été agréablement calme ces derniers jours comme si le vampire avait décidé d'arrêter un peu d'être un trou du cul. Une paix mutuelle et fragile, entre deux personnes juste trop fatiguées pour continuer à se battre beaucoup plus longtemps. Ils avaient besoin de quelque chose de doux, et s'efforçaient à maintenir les choses ainsi, même si la colère d'Axel manquait un peu au paysage sonore du manoir. En parlant de paysage sonore, il avait tout de même vachement envie de jouer du piano. D'un côté, s'il jouait, il risquait de sérieusement foutre en l'air son calme, d'un autre, il y avait une petite chance qu'Axel soit assez pris dans son idée de paix pour le laisser faire sans anicroche. Éteignant son mégot, il avait pris sa décision, et rouvrit le piano. Il regarda les feuilles de partition et décida de ne pas pousser sa chance non plus, commençant à jouer un morceau qu'il connaissait déjà.

Sans surprise, Axel débarqua bientôt, moins paniqué que la dernière fois, ne laissant là que la colère et autre chose que Vanitas ne prit pas le temps d'analyser. Il continua à jouer, et ne sut comment prendre le silence du roux. Il entendit du chahut derrière lui, comme si on fouillait, puis un son grinçant, profond et ancien. Un son que Vanitas reconnut immédiatement. Il jouait l'arrangement pour piano de la partie orchestrale des _Romances Sentimentales_. Et Axel y avait ajouté l'air principal, le violon. Ils eurent quelques accrocs, quand l'un ou l'autre s'emportait trop, mais dans l'ensemble ça fonctionnait bien, ils arrivaient vite à suivre l'autre ou à se recaler sur son rythme.

Quand ils lâchèrent les dernières notes de leur instrument, Axel eut un sourire carnivore, mais Vanitas savait que ses yeux ne le trompaient pas. Il y avait de l'espoir, là-dessous.

« C'est une déclaration ? »

.

.

Alors ? Hm … Franchement, j'ai hésité à tuer Vanitas. Et à le transformer. Surtout à le transformer. Je me tâte encore pour savoir si j'écris pas une fin alternative où il se fait transformer. Bref.

Réactions ?

Est-ce que ça vous donne envie de shipper le Vanixel, un peu ?

Ciao !


	5. Con amore e furia

Yo ! Voici (enfin) la dernière partie de cette histoire. J'aurais mis le temps.

Je vous conseille, en lisant, d'écouter la bande son de _Only Lovers Left Alive_. Un des titres s'est lancé par hasard sur Spotify quand j'écrivais, et en fait, je trouvais que ça collait bien. En plus, c'est mon film de vampires préféré de tous les temps.

Pour un certain passage, vers la fin, où je dis 'Il se passa un temps, peut-être deux ou trois jours', je vous conseille d'écouter particulièrement _In Templum Dei_.

Bonne lecture !

(Oh, je poste en même temps un mini postlude, c'est pour ça que cette partie ni finit pas par 'Jamais plus'.)

 **Le Dit de la Nuit**

 _ **Quatrième mouvement : Con amore e furia**_

.

 _« C'est une déclaration ? »_

Vanitas maudit son choix de morceau. Il aurait dû jouer le premier mouvement de Pathétique. Ç'aurait été plus drôle qu'Axel prenne ça pour lui – quoique le roux aurait eu plus de mal à compléter au violon, mais soit. Stenhammar figurait sans aucun doute dans les compositeurs préférés de Vanitas, et a fortiori ce morceau, qui s'imposait presque de lui-même à son esprit dès qu'il se trouvait face à un instrument. Pour un peu, il aurait appris le violon rien que pour les _Romances_. Il se retourna sur le tabouret du piano.

Et il eut envie de dire oui.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ça ne figurait pas dans la liste des réponses possibles. Il avait plus ou moins envisagé la potentialité que Sora et Axel aient raison et qu'il aie effectivement des sentiments pour le roux. Il refusait de l'admettre, mais, en raisonnant correctement, en suivant cette hypothèse, il n'arrivait à rien de bon. Il se connaissait. Il n'avait pas de relations de ce genre. Des coups d'un soir, parfois, rien, la plupart du temps. Parce qu'il était capable de tomber amoureux, et qu'il savait que la première fois que ça arrivait, c'était fort, violent, incompréhensible et handicapant. Il avait donc décidé quelques années plus tôt en son âme et conscience de ne jamais tomber amoureux, et le premier point à respecter était de n'entretenir aucun type de relation romantique avec qui que ce soit.

Peut-être, oui, s'il y avait eu une chance que cette relation ne soit pas foutue en l'air douloureusement, il aurait envoyer foutre ses résolutions, parce qu'après tout il avait toujours fait fi des règles, même celles qu'il fixait lui-même, mais non. Il partait dans deux mois. C'était un temps suffisant pour tomber amoureux. Et alors, le départ serait désastreux. Il ne pouvait pas quitter la Meute, d'une, il avait un besoin quasi-physique d'être avec ses semblables, de deux il était le prochain alpha, de trois il n'avait pas envie. Et même si, puisqu'on laissait place aux hypothèses tarabiscotées, il y avait toujours le problème 'durée de vie'. Axel n'était pas aussi bon que Kairi, il n'était même carrément pas bon du tout, et n'aurait aucun scrupule à le harceler pour un mariage. Vanitas ne voulait pas épouser Axel, et franchement, l'immortalité n'était pas l'idée la plus tentante à ses yeux. Mais ça serait lourd. Déjà que le roux était lourd de base.

Il se rappela tout à coup qu'Axel attendait une réponse de sa part, et se mordit la lèvre. Il était bien conscient qu'il était en train de faire du mal au vampire, et si cela ne le gênait pas en soi, il se doutait bien que ça mettrait un terme à la période calme.

« Nan. »

Le roux soupira en posant son violon sur le lit, comme s'il s'y était attendu. Il feignait l'indifférence et ça arrangeait Vanitas. Axel occupait ses doigts à aller et venir sur le bois lisse de l'instrument, retraçant les rainures sombres.

« Sora dit que vous savez quand vous partirez.

—C'est vrai. Au début d'octobre au plus tard. »

Le vampire acquiesça doucement, si doucement qu'on pouvait voir distinctement bouger toutes ses vertèbres cervicales, l'atlas pour amorcer le mouvement, à la jonction avec le crâne, l'axis qui suivait bien vite, roulant sous la peau, la C3, particulièrement proéminente chez Axel, la C4, pointue, la C5, confirmant la courbe, la C6, indolente et semblant prête à se désaxer et la C7 que l'on devinait sous le tissus. Tout se remit en place avec la même lenteur comme Axel relevait la tête, et la sensation étrange qui chatouillait les intestins de Vanitas eut du mal à se faire passer pour du dégoût.

« Pourquoi ?

—J'aurais pensé que ça te ferait plaisir.

—Pourquoi ?

—Ça restera votre terrain de jeux.

—Réponds.

—Nous ne sommes pas faits pour rester trop longtemps au même endroit. Les autres s'ennuient.

—Et toi, tu ne t'ennuies pas ? »

Peu désireux de répondre, Vanitas eut un geste qui pouvait avoir mille significations. Axel décida que ça voulait dire 'Pas trop'.

« Alors reste.

—Écoute, Axel, je sais pas ce qui a changé, exactement, mais j'ai aucune raison de rester. Et t'as aucune raison de vouloir que je reste.

—Je t'aime. »

Les mots firent grimacer Vanitas. Qu'il plaise à Axel était une chose, cela en était une autre.

« Tu t'trompes. T'aurais voulu tomber amoureux d'mon frère, t'as testé, ça a planté, tout c'qui s'passe, c'est qu'tu transposes ça sur moi.

—Tu ne crois pas que je t'aime ?

—Non.

—D'accord. »

Agréablement surpris par la facilité avec laquelle il avait mis fin à cette conversation, Vanitas récupéra son briquet et alla pour quitter la chambre. Un déclic métallique se fit entendre derrière lui, et il sentit quelque chose de dur dans son dos. Il aurait encore préféré que ça soit l'érection d'Axel, mais c'était trop net, ciselé.

« C'est de l'argent, ça te plaît ? »

Un flingue. Vanitas ne l'avait jamais vu ici. Est-ce qu'Axel se l'était procuré pendant le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ? C'était peu probable. Pendant tout ce temps, Axel avait eu à sa disposition une arme contre les loups, garous comme lycanthropes. Vanitas n'avait le temps de rien. Ça n'était pas un combat, le rapport de force ne pouvait pas s'inverser d'un coup de griffe. De ce qu'il devinait, Axel se tenait à près d'un mètre de distance de lui, le bras tendu entre eux. Vanitas ne pouvait pas l'atteindre rapidement, donc, pas d'effet de surprise. Il entendit un deuxième cliquetis, et ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua que le bras qui tenait l'arme dans son dos était le gauche. Axel était droitier. Il tenait deux pistolets braqués sur lui. Même si, par un miracle quelconque, Vanitas désarmait le roux en se retournant, il resterait le bras droit, chargé d'un mélange de plomb et d'argent.

Il frappa du pied sur le sol dans un rythme imaginaire, attendant la suite des évènements. Axel n'avait pas l'intention de passe l'éternité comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant il n'amorçait pas le moindre mouvement, il avait même arrêté de respirer. Alors il ne comptait pas parler non plus. Vanitas sentit le canon s'enfoncer dans ses lombaires, et avança prudemment. Axel ne protesta pas, et il en conclut que c'était ce qu'il était supposé faire. Le roux le guida en gestes, jusqu'à le conduire au grenier. Il y avait un matelas par terre, assez grand pour deux, et des chaînes. Le roux avait eu cette idée depuis un moment. Ça n'était pas juste un coup de folie, c'était intentionnel, réfléchi. Vanitas grogna.

« Vous avez pas une cave, plutôt ? C'est plus cliché mais quand même il crève de chaud, en haut. »

Pas de réponse, sinon un petit rire. Vanitas avait peur. Parce qu'il n'avait pas peur. Axel ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise, il se sentait humilié, à la limite, mais l'arme contre son dos, et de savoir que le vampire était tout à fait capable de tirer, ça n'arrivait pas à le terroriser. Il aurait dû avoir peur. Ça n'était juste pas normal qu'il soit aussi détendu, et sa désinvolture n'était pas un masque. Il était à l'aise. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas envie de passer le restant de ses jours attaché ici, mais de toute façon la Meute finirait bien par venir le chercher. Il sa laissa conduire jusqu'aux chaînes, s'attacha de lui-même avec un sang froid digne d'un vampire puis se retourna pour regard Axel, qui arborait un air satisfait proprement agaçant.

Il s'affala sur le matelas, passant précautionneusement les mains derrière la tête pour y appuyer sa nuque. Pile poil sur les chaînes. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de trouver une bonne position avant d'abandonner et de se rasseoir. En face de lui, Axel fumait une cigarette, un pistolet dans la ceinture et l'autre posé sur un bureau en chêne. Vanitas ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment ils avaient fait pour le monter là. Il étendit ses bras devant lui pour les montrer au vampire.

« On peut changer ? J'me suis attaché les mains par réflexe mais en vrai, les pieds ç'aurait été mieux. »

Il s'attendait à moitié à ce que le vampire l'ignore comme il avait ignoré son commentaire sur la température, mais eut le plaisir de voir le roux s'avancer, lui passer les chaînes autour des pieds puis lui défaire les mains. Il ne se débattit pas, sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'enfuir, tout ce qu'il y gagnerait serait qu'Axel lui attache les mains et les pieds. Oh, il y aurait bien eu aussi la fureur d'Axel, qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à un incendie pour un être supposé craindre le feu. Mais entre la colère d'Axel et sa liberté de mouvement, Vanitas savait ce qu'il choisissait. Quand le vampire se fut reculé, Vanitas alluma une cigarette. Axel regarda la poche de sa veste, vide, et le paquet posé au sol, plus léger d'un tube à cancer et du briquet présents dans les mains du brun. Vanitas sourit, et même s'il n'avait pas entamé sa métamorphose, il avait un sourire de loup, des dents solides et une mâchoire plus musclée qu'il n'y paraitrait.

« Alors, Axel, Axou, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

—Toi.

—Rupture de stock. Y en a qu'un seul, et il est déjà pris. »

Axel avança la main vers la gorge de Vanitas, pour se retrouver les doigts entre des crocs.

« Par qui ? »

Vanitas le connaissait, ce ton grave à peine retenu, comme si une flamme glacée surgissait du fin fond des entrailles du vampire. Mais c'était la première fois que c'était exclusivement pour lui. Peut-être Axel ne se trompait pas, alors, peut-être il l'aimait vraiment. Ça n'était pas si déplaisant, si ça pouvait soulever plus facilement le courroux d'Axel. Et, se permit de penser Vanitas, ça n'était peut-être pas si déplaisant en soi.

« Par moi-même. Ne sois pas déçu. Tu peux toujours prendre un chien. »

La blague ne fit pas rire Axel, qui s'était mis à faire les cent pas dans le grenier. Vanitas continua, presque sérieusement.

« Ils viendront me chercher. Ils viendront me prendre et cette fois, il te tueront.

—Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Vani ? Que je n'ai pas pensé à ça ? Je ne suis pas bête comme un chien, pas bête comme ton frère, même pas bête du tout, si tu veux savoir. Les bêtes, c'est vous, et toi, à te croire toujours au-dessus de tout le monde. Ce que je veux, je le prends.

—Comme tu as pris Roxas ? Joli résultat. »

Vanitas ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pas à ce que le vampire éclate de rire. En une demi-seconde, l'amusement avait laissé place à un visage sérieux, mortellement sérieux, et Vanitas aurait aimé croire qu'il ne fallait pas prendre l'expression au sens littéral.

« Tout à fait ! Je vais te prendre, exactement comme j'ai pris Roxas. Mais je ne ferai pas les mêmes erreurs, non non. Je vais prendre soin de toi, et je ne te laisserai pas te suicider.

—Alors je m'échapperai.

—Tu n'auras plus aucune raison de t'échapper. »

Vanitas sentit ses muscles se raidir. Il serra les dents à s'en faire mal.

« Kairi ne te laissera pas toucher un cheveu de Sora, tu le sais, pas vrai ?

—Pour quoi faire ? Il viendra avec nous. Sora épousera Kairi. La Meute partira. Quand elle sera loin, Kairi et moi s'occuperont de la chasser. Et tu n'auras plus que nous au monde.

—La Meute ne partira pas sans moi.

—D'ici à ce que le soleil se lève, la Meute ne voudra plus de toi. »

Vanitas réfléchit rapidement, mais ne trouva qu'un seul sens à cette phrase. Et c'était très, très loin de ses plans d'avenir.

« Et nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité ? Me fais pas rire. Les vampires voient trop loin. Tu veux me transformer ? Tu vas me vider, encore ? Soit. Et après ? Je suis un loup, ça n'est même pas dit que la transformation fonctionne. Ça n'est même pas dit que tu aies les couilles de faire ça. Tu veux essayer de me faire croire que tu m'aimes, mais c'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

—C'est comme ça que je marche, c'est comme ça que j'aime.

—T'aimes comme un taré.

—Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit le contraire ? Si c'est le cas je te présente mes plus plates excuses, je ne le pensais pas. Vanitas, il faut que tu comprennes que j'aime tout de toi. J'aime ton regard de défi, j'aime ton cul, j'aime tout ce qui peut être aimé, et ça concerne aussi ta souffrance. Vanitas, je vais aimer tes larmes, j'aime déjà ta colère. Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu paniques, maintenant ? Ton cœur, je l'entends. Plus pour longtemps, mais je sais.

—Tu étais heureux de voir Roxas souffrir ?

—Non. Mais l'amour n'a rien à voir avec le bonheur. Oh, oui, ça m'a fait du mal, mais j'étais complet. Je me fiche de souffrir. Je refuse d'être vide à nouveau, tu comprends ça ? »

Ça faisait sens, étrangement. Axel était fou, mais cohérent. La peur qui avait manqué à Vanitas plus tôt le submergeait, et il se demanda des deux extrêmes lequel était le plus énervant. . Il aurait dû tenter de s'échapper plus tôt. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas réussi. Alors il devait trouver une solution maintenant. Il y avait bien deux-trois trucs qu'il pourrait utiliser pour défaire les chaînes si Axel s'absentait. En fait, si Axel s'absentait, il n'aurait qu'à prendre sa forme canine pour que les liens deviennent inutile. Mais le vampire n'avait pas l'intention de s'absenter – de même qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ça, l'imbécile. Vanitas pouvait avoir l'effet de surprise de son côté. Le vampire était à peine plus rapide que lui, grâce au contrat, alors si le loup s'y prenait bien, il pouvait être assez vif pour qu'Axel n'aie pas le temps de dégainer. Mais c'était risqué. Si Axel pouvait, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, baisser totalement sa garde, ça serait parfait.

L'autre option était bêtement d'attendre que la Meute vienne, ou espérer que Kairi et Sora rentrent pour voir que quelque chose clochait. Mais se reposer sur les autres n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Vanitas avait confiance en eux, autant que faire se peut, ils étaient comme le sang de son sang, mais ça ne faisait pas d'eux des lumières. Et puis il n'avait pas forcément envie que quiconque apprenne qu'il s'était encore fait avoir comme un bleu.

En quelques secondes à peine, il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait même pas à chercher de diversion. Axel se divertissait tout seul, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Il n'allait pas tarder … Après tout, ce qu'il voulait, il le prenait, et Vanitas savait ce qu'il voulait. C'était rose et à portée, chaud et doux. Il n'eut même pas à attendre pour voir le vampire s'approcher, prêt à le dévorer d'une manière différente de tout ce qui avait pu exister avant. De profiter de sa chaleur avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à jamais. Il braqua ses yeux, défiant pour ne pas montrer qu'il en avait envie – parce que c'était une distraction, bien sûr. Et quand ça fut là, quand la distraction était parfaite, encore Vanitas se persuadait que c'était utile avant tout, pas une sensation comme un fer chaud par-dessus la peur nouvelle, pas comme une nouvelle drogue qui aurait pu l'emmener dans l'au-delà sans qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il avait atteint la dose létale. Il s'appuya sur son bras, transformant sans bouger ses jambes, puis remua pour défaire les chaînes, prétextant passer une main dans les cheveux rouge sang – en profitant pour passer une main dans les cheveux rouge sang. Ça dura peut-être une seconde de plus que nécessaire. Comme Axel agrippait fermement ses hanches, Vanitas ne continua pas la métamorphose de là. Il mordilla la lèvre glacée, passée, la ligne saillante de la mâchoire, enfin, la gorge morte où rien ne pulsait, où le sang stagnait sans coaguler jamais totalement il embrassa la peau cadavérique, entendit le vampire grogner en serrant plus fort son corps, se recula, et mordit. Axel crut à un jeu amusant. Jusqu'à se retrouver avec des poils sous les doigts, une gueule vivante, brûlante et canine en travers de la gorge, jusqu'à ce que les mains dangereusement proches de sa ceinture n'en arrachent le pistolet et nul doute que l'écoulement bubonneux et pestilentiel de sang participa à le lenteur de sa réaction, comme il se retrouva cloué au sol, sentant les pattes griffues appuyer lourdement sur son corps avant de bondir, déchirant vêtements et peau.

Il jura, à peine capable de bouger, se jeta sur ses pieds avant de retomber lamentablement, tentant de récupérer une des deux armes que le loup n'avait pas pu emporter une fois la transformation complétée.

Courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, Vanitas se dit qu'il aurait dû tuer le vampire, il avait après tout assez de force pour lui arracher la tête, ce qui devrait fonctionner, et même si le crâne restait en vie, eh bien, ça ne serait pas une menace. Ou alors est-ce qu'Axel se régénèrerait, comme les homonculi de Fullmetal Alchemist ? Ou est-ce qu'il pourrait rattacher sa tête au reste de son corps ? Les images qui s'imposèrent à l'esprit de Vanitas n'avaient pas grand-chose de réjouissant et il décida que les vampires n'avaient pas ce genre de pouvoir. Il ne resterait que la tête en vie, et Vanitas pourrait la mettre dans un terrarium dans sa chambre, et regarder le roux incapable de rien jusqu'à se lasser – si tant est qu'il puisse jamais se lasser de voir le roux dans ce genre de situation, ça semblait divertissant. Quoique ça serait compliqué quand il amènerait du monde chez lui. Xion trouverait ça drôle un temps, puis ça perdrait de son charme et alors ne resterait plus que le dégoût. Et Vanitas n'avait pas envie que la jeune file évite sa chambre – autrement, qui lui apporterait une tasse de thé quand il avait la flemme de descendre ? Cette pensée retroussa ses babines en un semblant de sourire sale. Quand il serait alpha, et même apprenti alpha, toute la Meute lui obéirait et alors il lui serait aisé de se faire apporter du thé, du café et n'importe quoi, n'importe quand. Perspective réjouissante.

Il profita de la route jusque chez lui pour se demander ce qu'il allait faire. Il aurait dû ajouter un vœu d'obéissance au contrat qui le liait à Axel. Peut-être tuer les deux vampires était la seule solution. Mais Sora lui en voudrait trop. Tuer juste Axel n'était pas envisageable, dans la mesure où laisser Kairi en vie les exposerait à une vengeance sanglante, facile à obtenir puisqu'elle était bien intégrée à la Meute. Et la laisser en vie, puis l'écarter, en plus d'être inutile vis-à-vis de Sora ne les débarrasserait pas de sa vendetta. Sinon, il pouvait faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Se la jouer perso et ignorer l'incident, trouver une manière de punir Axel de lui-même. Après tout, s'il mettait un drap sur le terrarium, il pourrait quand même inviter du monde, pas vrai ?

.

Kairi avait plus de poigne que son frère. Par chance, Sora était dans les parages, et intervint avant que qui que ce soit se retrouve blessé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Axel ?

—Vas lui demander. Tu peux me frapper si tu veux, mais si j'étais toi, je me dépêcherai. »

Kairi quitta la maison en trombe, laissant son petit-ami là, plein de questions. Sora s'habituait assez facilement à ne pas comprendre les choses, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une part non-négligeable de son quotidien, mais restait qu'il avait envie de savoir. Il resta planté comme un piquet, ne tournant que la tête pour regarder son jumeau d'un air perdu.

« Kairi t'a pas demandé en mariage ? »

Sora rougit d'un coup, et fit non de la tête.

« Tant mieux. »

Vanitas n'ajouta rien, se dirigeant vers sa chambre comme si de rien n'était. Il entendit Sora le suivre à grands pas pressés mais ne ralentit ni n'accéléra. Il maintint son rythme de croisière jusqu'à s'avachir sur son lit, attrapant la petite radio portable pour l'allumer.

« C'était quoi, à l'instant ? Et pourquoi ta bouche est toute sale ?

—C'est le sang d'Axel. »

Sora écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, semblant à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel, puis continua à triturer la machine pour trouver une chaîne d musique potable.

« Quoi ? Quand c'est le mien sur sa bouche, tout le monde s'en branle. Il est pas mort. Enfin, pas plus mort qu'il ne l'est depuis je-ne-sais-combien de temps. Et puis c'est lui qu'a commencé. »

Sora opina du chef, sachant qu'avec son jumeau dans cet état, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Il était un peu triste que Vanitas ait tant de problèmes relationnels mais, connaissant Axel, se dit que le roux l'avait sûrement bien cherché. Vanitas n'attaquait pas sans raison – enfin, n'attaquait pas sans raison les gens qu'il côtoyait au quotidien, parce que ça pouvait vraiment foutre la merde au sein d'une meute. Vanitas se décida sur une chaîne de Jazz qui passait un morceau de Duke Ellington et reposa la radio sur sa table de chevet. Il sentit le corps de son frère se poser contre le sien.

« Et toi ? Il ne t'a rien fait, pas vrai ?

—Non. Ça va. »

La tête de Sora frotta contre sa poitrine quand il acquiesça. Vanitas avait déjà eu à souffrir pour eux deux par le passé, ça ne devait recommencer sous aucun prétexte. Le brun le tuerait s'il savait qu'il pensait ça, mais Vanitas était fragile, il avait besoin de son frère comme on a besoin de soi-même, et Sora voulait être toujours là pour le loup. Il avait menti. Kairi l'avait demandé en mariage ce soir même, lui expliquant les implications en détail, mais il avait refusé. Pour rien au monde il ne laisserait Vanitas avec lui, Vanitas et sa sale tendance à jouer en solo, à rien montrer, à tout prendre sur lui. Nul doute qu'il serait un alpha parfait, il savait gérer le stress, les responsabilités, mais Sora devait être là pour l'aider à porter ce poids. Il savait qu'il devrait passer une partie de sa vie sans son frère, et il entendait bien repousser la séparation autant qu'il le pouvait. S'il devait épouser quelqu'un, il épouserait son frère. Il n'était pas amoureux de Vanitas, mais il aimait son frère comme jamais il ne pourrait aimer quelqu'un d'autre, et était lié à lui, sans aucun doute possible, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

.

Le lendemain, vingt minutes à peine après le coucher du soleil, Kairi était là, devant la porte de la maison. Elle avait eu la décence de na pas entrer comme elle le faisait d'habitude, et Vanitas y vit un genre d'excuse pour le comportement de son frère. Il vit Xion la faire entrer en lui jetant une œillade interrogative. Il acquiesça et Xion revint s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur le canapé, comme elle le faisait toujours.

« Elle peut rester ? »

Kairi avait dit ça d'un air surpris, mais Vanitas fit signe que oui. Il n'avait pas vraiment de secret pour Xion, ou du moins rien qu'il souhaitât lui cacher si fort qu'il la virerait de chez elle. La brune sourit derrière les pages de sa bande dessinée – pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas plongée dans un magasine féminin.

« Bon. J'imagine que tu sais de quoi je veux parler.

—D'Axel.

—Et de Sora.

—De Sora ? Ça, tu ferais mieux de voir avec lui.

—Non. Enfin, je lui en ai déjà parlé. Il a refusé ma demande en mariage. »

Vanitas fronça les sourcils, et Xion leva le nez de sa BD, s'abstenant de faire un commentaire quelconque.

« Il m'a dit que tu ne lui avais pas demandé.

—Eh bien il sait mentir. Écoute, s'il a refusé, c'est pour toi. Il ne veut pas t'abandonner. »

Vanitas haussa les épaules, c'était tant mieux pour lui. Il n'avait pas envie que Sora l'abandonne non plus. Il ignora le léger picotement dans son ventre.

« C'est son choix.

—Influencé par toi. Je veux que tu lui parles. Il fait ce qu'il veut, d'accord, et je ne le forcerai pas à venir avec moi, mais toi, tu ne dois pas le forcer à rester non plus.

—Je ne le force à rien.

—Tu veux me faire croire que tu n'as aucune emprise morale sur ton frère ? Tu dois lui dire que s'il veut partir, ça n'est pas grave, que tu ne le détesteras pas, que tu respecteras son choix, que tu ne seras pas triste.

—Je ne compte pas lui mentir. Enfin, évidemment, je ne le détesterai pas, mais s'il part, c'est grave. Je ne vais pas lui faire croire qu'il ne me blessera pas. Il faut qu'il sache.

—Et est-ce que toi, tu sais que tu le blesses avec ton comportement de merde ? Van, sérieusement, tu es sûr que tu penses vraiment à lui ? T'es comme mon frère.

—Oh, pas de comparaison foireuse, j'ai jamais poussé personne au suicide !

—C'est normal, tu as à peine vécu vingt ans. Une éternité avec toi, n'importe qui se jetterait par la fenêtre. »

Vanitas eut un sourire satisfait. Il n'arrivait pas à considérer pleinement la chose comme une insulte. Kairi lui offrit un regard blasé et il reprit son sérieux.

« Il faut qu'il vienne m'en parler.

—Il ne le fera pas. Il veut tout sauf te blesser, Vanitas.

—Convainc-le de venir m'en parler. S'il ne veut pas que je sache, c'est sa décision. Et j'avoue avoir du mal à imaginer Sora passer l'éternité avec Axel.

—Il n'est pas de mauvaise compagnie.

—Nan, mais il est de mauvais caractère. Il ne sait pas contrôler ses émotions.

—Et toi oui ?

—Sinon il serait mort, ton frère. »

Kairi plissa les yeux, mécontente. Puis éclata de rire. Vanitas renonça à comprendre, jetant un regard à Xion, qui se contentait d'observer calmement les choses. La rousse s'installa sur un fauteuil, croisant les jambes en un grand geste.

« Et pourquoi vous ne nous épouseriez pas tous les deux ? Ça serait plus simple.

—Hm, disons, parce que je n'ai aucune envie d'épouser Axel.

—Vraiment ? »

La vampire ne semblait pas le croire une seconde, et il reprit sans y penser :

« De toute façon, même dans l'hypothèse où je voudrais, ça s'rait pas possible.

—C'est-à-dire ?

—Quoi, tu causes plus Français ? »

Kairi mit un coup de pied dans le tibia du brun, qui siffla dans sa direction.

« Je suis le prochain alpha, je vais pas quitter la Meute.

—C'est vrai ? Xemnas te l'a dit officiellement ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

—Parce que ça change rien. Reste que je peux pas partir, ou, en l'occurrence, ne pas partir. »

La rousse s'affala dans son siège, cherchant dans la peinture blanche du plafond une solution miraculeuse. Elle finit par regarder à nouveau le lycan.

« Mais du coup, tu admets que tu as envie de l'épouser ? »

Vanitas se passa la main sur le visage, et accueillit avec un soupir les doigts de Xion sur son dos.

« Mais non, non putain, j'ai pas envie de passer l'éternité avec un cinglé qui décide de me séquestrer sur un coup de tête, est-ce que c'est vraiment putain de surprenant ? »

Kairi haussa les épaules comme s'il ne s'était agi là que d'un détail minime. Décidant que tout ce qui devait être dit avait été dit, le brun se releva et rejoignit sa chambre, laissant les deux jeunes filles parler de sujets plus léger. Il avait envie d'être seul, enfin parfaitement seul.

.

Vanitas se dit que si, vraiment, la seule manière d'entretenir une conversation l'esprit tranquille avec le gars qui lui plaisait était de pointer sur lui une arme chargée, ça ne présageait pas une relation de confiance absolue.

« Salut, Axel. »

Le roux sourit et fit entrer le loup. L'entendant arriver, il était venu lui ouvrir la porte – les gens polis faisaient toujours bonne impression – et avait trouvé non pas les yeux jaunes attendus mais le noir abyssal d'un canon de revolver – certainement chargé d'une balle en bois, rien que pour sa belle gueule – et ça lui avait fait plus plaisir que ça n'aurait dû.

Vanitas alla s'installer dans le salon sans jamais cesser de pointer Axel du pistolet. Ça faisait rire le vampire – il avait vécu si longtemps, aussi, que mourir véritablement n'était plus si effrayant.

« Comme tu te doutes, je suis venu te parler.

—Bien. Je t'écoute.

—Il est possible, voire même probable que tu aies raison. Ne sois pas fier, ça m'agace. Retire-moi ce sourire de ta gueule ou je te tire une balle. OK. »

Un coup de feu. Axel n'avait pas arrêté de sourire, même en sentant la balle – c'était bien du bois – s'enfoncer dans son bras. Essayant de maintenir son rictus arrogant, il ne quitta pas le brun des yeux quand il enfonça ses doigts griffus dans la plaie, trifouillant les chairs pour déloger la balle. Vanitas eut un rire narquois en l'entendant souffrir. Une petite victoire.

« Bien. Je disais. Peut-être bien que j'ai envie de toi. J'utiliserai pas les mêmes termes que toi, déconne pas. Mais ça reste pas possible. C'est mort, dit-il, et cette fois il ne se retint pas, mort, genre, comme mes parents, comme ton foutu Roxas, mort, crevé, mort comme _toi_.

—C'est tristounet. Objection ! Au Dieu de la Mort, je réponds, pas aujourd'hui.

—Trop tard, il est déjà passé.

—Et le contrat ?

—On ne le change pas. Je te verserai mon sang dans une coupe, en revanche.

—Ça te dirait pas, une RDD ?

—Une quoi ?

—Relation à Durée Déterminée. Genre, on est ensemble, jusqu'à ce que tu partes. Ça te branche ?

—Tu viens sérieusement de dire ça ? Va voir au pôle nord en été si j''y suis.

—Avec une semaine d'essai.

—Je te donne cette nuit. Avec le flingue. »

Axel accepta d'un sourire tordu qui remua quelque chose à l'intérieur de Vanitas, et le loup se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû négocier. Il aurait mieux fait de rester campé sur ses positions. Mais déjà la bouche d'Axel était dans son cou, mordant à peine avant de venir l'embrasser, et Vanitas pouvait sentir le goût de son propre sang sur sa langue. Il enfonça l'arme dans le ventre du vampire en lui rendant le baiser, passant son autre main sur les hanches d'Axel, plantant ses ongles à travers le tissus.

Axel avait déjà, auparavant, bu son sang, mais Vanitas n'avait jamais autant eu l'impression de se faire dévorer. Il était à découvert et Axel prenait tout, tout ce qui était à portée. Vanitas poussa sur la bouche d'Axel pour se redresser, et sentit le vampire se mettre à genoux devant lui pour être à sa hauteur. Le roux était plus encore à découvert que lui, et il comptait bien en profiter. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de deuxième fois. Alors il entendait prendre maintenant tout ce que le vampire pouvait lui offrir. À commencer par les doigts glacés qui naviguaient dans son dos, et la langue qui voulait voler la sienne.

Ils volèrent, trébuchèrent jusqu'à l'étage et atteignirent le lit par un grand coup de chance, Vanitas allongeant le roux sous lui. Il voulait être patient, et le roux s'enflammait trop vite. Il avait envie de dévorer Axel comme Axel l'avait dévoré, il avait envie que ça dure des heures, qu'Axel supplie, prie tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour qu'enfin, ça arrive. Le roux, impatient, lança un coup de hanches qui se répercuta dans tout le corps du brun. Sous le plaisir, Vanitas sentit ses doigts se crisper, appuyant par mégarde sur la gâchette. Un trou dans le ventre d'Axel.

« Patience, mon mignon. »

Axel grogna, moitié plaisir moitié douleur, quand il sentit la bouche et la main non armée de Vanitas descendre le long de son ventre, le couvrant de baisers et de morsures, finissant par appuyer sur la blessure et la fouiller comme il l'avait lui-même fait plus tôt sur son bras. Les hanches de Vanitas se mirent à bouger simultanément, en accord avec ses doigts maculés de sang, et Axel ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait dans le spectre des sensations. Il se sentait fiévreux, plein d'un désir antique, il avait affreusement mal et il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur rien. Quand la balle fut lancée sur le parquet, il sentit soudain l'odeur des cheveux de Vanitas devant lui, et ouvrit la bouche par réflexe, accueillant chaleureusement le cou offert, le sang donné, consacré. Leurs baisers avait le goût mort-vivant de tout ce qu'ils avaient jamais partagé.

.

Vanitas avait mal au bras. À force de tenir le pistolet pointé vers Axel – il n'avait heureusement tiré qu'une seule autre fois par accident, dans le matelas, effleurant tout de même la gorge du vampire.

Le roux se retourna vers lui, éloignant le canon de sa tête pour le pointer vers sa poitrine et embrasser Vanitas.

« Alors ?

—J'espère que ça nourrira tes fantasmes pendant un bon bout de temps. »

C'était un non, et ça ne faisait pas plaisir à Axel. Derrière les rideaux le soleil était déjà haut. Le vampire étala son corps froid sur celui du loup et murmura contre la peau pâle – aussi pâle que s'il était déjà un vampire :

« Si ça doit être la seule et unique fois, alors reste la journée. »

.

La soleil s'était couché depuis deux bonnes heures et Vanitas émergeait à peine. Il eut un moment de panique avant de voir son pistolet sur la table de chevet. Chargé. Étonnant de la part d'Axel. Il eut une pensée folle et pris son pouls. Il était toujours loup. Il enfila vaguement un caleçon et un haut avant de descendre. Il avait envie d'un café, de fer et de ce chocolat bizarre dont seul Axel connaissait la recette.

Il déjeuna tranquillement, un peu frustré d'avoir du mal à fumer et boire son café en même temps à cause du revolver, mais très satisfait du repas servi. Quand il dut partir, sur le pas de la porte, après avoir bouffé un peu les lèvres d'Axel, pour la dernière fois, il lâcha une bombe.

« Je t'aime. À plus. »

.

« Kairi est pas là ?

—Tu viens de la rater. Vous avez dû vous croiser sur la route. »

Vanitas opina du chef et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, entre Xion qui regardait un film et Sora qui peinait un peu à se réveiller pleinement.

« Xion, j'ai soif. »

La brune lui mit un coup d'épaule mais se leva tout de même, et crut entendre dans le rire de Vanitas quelque chose comme 'bonne poire', mais ne releva pas. C'était affectueux, venant du brun, et si elle n'avait vraiment pas voulu, elle sait qu'il y serait allé comme un grand. Et puis il arrivait aussi à Vanitas de lui servir à boire. Parfois. Pour son anniversaire.

Elle offrit une tasse de thé chaud à Vanitas et relança le film, posant la tête sur l'épaule du garçon. Sora fixait sa propre tasse d'un air bête.

.

« Vani, je vais voir Kairi ! »

La nuit n'en était qu'à son tout début, et Vanitas se réveillait à peine. Il salua son jumeau d'un grognement difforme, prêt à se rendormir. Mais dix minutes à peine plus tard, on frappait à nouveau à sa porte. Il se redressa d'un coup, le regard furieux. Il aurait voulu dormir.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Kairi le fixait d'un air étonné.

« Sora n'est pas là ? Pardon, je croyais, comme il n'était pas dans sa chambre.

—Il est sorti. Te voir.

—Ah merde.

—Tu lui avais pas dit que tu venais ?

—Non, j'avais oublié un truc ici, je l'ai remarqué en me réveillant ce matin. Je me suis dit que je lui ferais la surprise de venir. »

Tout à coup, Vanitas était totalement réveillé. Il enfila ses chaussures, puis galéra à mettre un short mais se refusa à se déchausser, et enfin passa un débardeur. Il se rua vers la porte.

« Tout seul avec Axel, j'y crois pas.

—Tu sais, Axel n'a plus envie de Sora, hein.

—Quand même. Je file, je le ramène. »

Kairi le regarda prendre un pistolet en haussant les sourcils. Bah, il reviendrait avec Sora, c'était plus ou moins tout ce qui lui apportait. Et comme elle était venue tôt, en plus, Xion était encore pleine d'énergie. Voilà qui commençait une belle nuit.

.

Sora le regardait, un air de merlan frit sur la figure. On se serait cru dans un cartoon. L'humain était incroyablement pâle, comme son regard naviguait entre le vampire et le loup. Il finit par fixer ses yeux bleus sur son frère, et sa voix était aussi blanche que sa face.

« J'suis désolé, Van, je savais pas, enfin, je croyais pas … »

Vanitas vit rouge. Une balle dans le ventre d'Axel, une autre dans son épaule, une autre dans sa cuisse.

« J'dois parler à ta sœur. »

Et il sortit.

.

« Il a transformé Sora. Axel. Axel a putain de transformé Sora. »

Le visage de Kairi se transforma d'un coup, lui aussi, comme si elle venait d'assister au massacre de toute sa famille.

« Il est … oh mon diable, mais quel, quel, quel con, Vani, je suis tellement désolée, j'aurais dû prévenir que je venais, et … »

Son visage pâle était devenu blanc comme un ligne propre. Vanitas explosa de rire.

« Tu ne savais pas, pas vrai ? »

Kairi fit non de la tête. Elle avait totalement arrêté de respirer, pour s'empêcher de sangloter. Elle imagina toutes les possibilités d'avenir dans sa tête, les passant en revues, effaçant celles qui avaient disparu, tentant d'évaluer les chances de réussite et de bonheur. Elle se tourna d'un coup vers Vanitas et se força à inspirer.

« Tu ne l'as pas tué ? »

Sa voix était minuscule, et il fit signe que non, toujours à son rire. Elle eut un air soulagé, qui ne dura pas. Sora ne pouvait pas être heureux comme ça. Elle avait du mal à comprendre. Si elle avait été Vanitas, elle aurait tiré dans le cœur d'Axel sans hésiter une seconde.

« Tu as raison, Kairi, et Sora aussi, et Axel aussi. Je l'aime. Je l'aime, putain, j'aime Axel ! »

Et il repartit dans son fou-rire, et Kairi n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était supposée faire. Le loup la regarda à nouveau, il avait l'air dingue, blessé, et il lui faisait un peu penser à Axel, avec une note plus sauvage. Plus loup.

« Je peux pas le tuer ! J'y arriverai pas ! Parce que je l'aime ! »

Il disait ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose, mais il riait toujours. Il secoua la tête, se calmant presque, son corps s'agitant à intermittence de spasmes sans joie.

« Je suis désolée, Kai. »

Elle ne comprenait définitivement rien à cette histoire, et ça n'était pas Vanitas, parti dans un nouvel élan de rire taré-douloureux-dégueulasse, qui allait l'aider.

« Mais tu comprends, je peux pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Pas le temps de comprendre. Une balle de bois dans son cœur.

.

La fureur de Vanitas pouvait se sentir à travers la porte, qui fut ouverte en un rien de temps. Axel avait un sourire sardonique. Sora s'était assis pour tenter d'enregistrer sa nouvelle situation. L'arrivée du brun était attendue, mais elle eut l'effet d'un ouragan. Il n'y eut pas de coup de feu. Mais tout à coup un goût de cendres dans la bouche d'Axel. On venait de lui lancer de la poussière dessus. Il se demanda si c'était supposé avoir un quelconque effet sur lui – après tout, les cendres sont un mélange de bois et de feu – mais il eut pour seule explication la réplique du brun, entrecoupée de rires.

« Je suis désolé, je voulais te ramener sa tête mais pop ! Il restait plus que de la poussière ! »

Vanitas tenta de contrôler son rire, juste pour voir clairement le visage du vampire se décomposer, comme une bonne partie de son monde venait de se casser la gueule. Il n'y avait pas eu de combat, mais ils venaient de se blesser comme ils n'auraient jamais pu le faire autrement.

Axel fut le premier à s'effondrer, dans un bruit sec d'os aigus, de verre pété, et Vanitas inspirait et expirait follement comme le roux se tordait d'une douleur physique, s'accrochait à ses membres, au tissus de ses vêtements sur lequel s'accrochaient les restes de sa sœur, son petit bébé qu'il aurait dû protéger, sa sœur qui avait réussi à le supporter plus d'un siècle, à l'aimer plus d'un siècle, qui à présent collait à sa peau, dans sa bouche et dans sa tête et cette odeur de cendrier ne pouvait pas être la sienne, si coquette et fluette. Une dernière embrassade, froide, ça faisait des années que c'était froid quand ils se touchaient mais c'était la première fois qu'il se rendait compte de combien c'était glacé, frigorifié comme la mort, parce que c'est ce qu'elle était, morte, en cendres, et par sa faute, alors qu'elle semblait tout juste revivre il avait tué sa confiance, son amour, et c'était le frère d'un autre tueur qui avait définitivement figé Kairi comme un point dans l'éternité, défini par un début et une fin, une fin. Pas de suite. Pas de séquelle. Point final, plus rien après ça. Kairi ne créerait plus jamais de nouveau sourire. Ne lui inventerait plus de surnom. Ne l'engueulerait plus jamais. Ne lui ferait plus jamais la morale. Ne l'aimerait plus jamais avec son cœur et ses yeux. Plus jamais quelqu'un ne l'aimerait autant. Il ne s'entendit même pas hurler, il ne vit pas ses postillons se mêler à la poussière de Kairi au sol, il ne sentit pas ses griffes lacérer sa propre peau. Tout lui faisait mal. Et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à réaliser tout à fait. Il souffrait d'une douleur qu'il n'intégrait pas totalement. Kairi était éternelle. Vanitas s'alluma une cigarette. Il en tapota le bout par terre et les cendres de cancer ne se distinguaient même pas des cendres d'amour.

Sora cria un sanglot rieur. Son frère le regarda. La transformation n'était pas la seule raison de sa pâleur. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et il formulait des mots sans jamais en faire des phrases, _Non, non, Kairi, non, vampire, non, non, non, pas, pas, non, éternité, Kairi, Kairi, Kairi, non, putain, putain, Vanitas, non, pas – pas forcément, non, pas – pas possible, ha._ _Ha. Ha. Haha ha. Ha. Putain, non. HAHA. Kairi, Vanitas, je, pas, mor – non, non, mor – haha, non, pas ça vrai, non, non, non._ Vanitas en laissa tomber son arme. Il n'avait pas tué la sœur d'Axel. Pas que. Non. Il avait tué Kairi, Kairi toute entière. Kairi son amie – mais il pourrait y survivre. Kairi, le cœur de lumière de son frère – et ça n'était pas possible, en effet qu'il aie pu, lui, blesser Sora. Il se jeta presque sur son frère, l'enferma dans ses bras, retenant un mouvement de dégoût face au corps à présent glacé qu'il tenait tout contre lui. Que devait-il faire de cela ? Il voulait se dire que c'était passager mais son corps s'agita à nouveau, des haut-le-cœur lourds. C'était pour toujours. Il venait de créer une éternité, comme Axel l'avait fait. Il fallait … Quelque chose. Ça n'était pas possible. Il avait la nausée, comme si toutes les larmes du monde n'auraient pas suffi à exprimer sa douleur. Il traîna son frère jusqu'à l'entrée. Sora était en train de devenir fou. Ses convictions s'écartelaient, et l'éternité à laquelle il était condamnée n'avait plus aucun sens, sans Vanitas, sans Kairi, ça n'était plus rien qu'une errance nauséeuse, acide comme de la bile qu'on ressasse, qui revient en grandes marrées, un ressac écœurant de douleur. Il vit les yeux de Vanitas, et ce fut assez pour le rassurer. Pour la première fois de sa vie – de sa mort – il comprit quelque chose plus vite que Kairi. Il attendit à peine une demi-seconde. Il sourit, un sourire immense et fatigué, un dernier remerciement, parce que Vanitas ne devait pas s'en vouloir, jamais. Le métal contre son torse, la étude de la douleur en jaune, du bois dans le cœur.

Ils n'étaient plus que deux, nageant dans une poussière sale et tellement peu familière que si Vanitas n'avait pas été l'assassin, il n'aurait pas cru que c'était là tout ce qui restait de Kairi et Sora. Il se passa un temps, peut-être deux ou trois jours, avant que le roux ne se relève, pour trouver le corps immobile de Vanitas, comme figé dans la pierre. Il plaça les mains autour du cou chaud et serra, serra aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Vanitas se tourna vers lui. Il souriait. Axel relâcha la pression d'un coup. Il ne pouvait pas. Il l'embrassa. Ça avait le goût des cendres. À travers leurs bouches, Sora et Kairi se mélangeaient à nouveau. Vanitas attrapa le pistolet, et le pointa vers la poitrine d'Axel. Axel lui sourit. Il releva le canon. Tira deux coups au plafond. Plus de balles – desfois qu'il prendrait à Axel l'envie de se suicider.

« Pas de suicide ?

—Pas de suicide. »

Vanitas sourit. C'était une promesse que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourrait briser, il y avait quelque chose de magique, dans ce moment. Il embrassa Axel encore, en profita pour lui griffer les épaules, lui frapper les côtes, lui casser une phalange ou deux, et Axel lui rendit son baiser, lui déchirant la lèvre, lui arracha quelques cheveux et planta ses ongles dans ses cuisses. Il le mordit. Plusieurs fois. Jamais assez pour le tuer – il n'en était plus capable. Peut-être même il n'en avait jamais été capable.

Ils avaient besoin d'avoir mal.

Sans se consulter, ils prirent la voiture. La nuit était jeune encore. Ils devraient rouler jusqu'à l'aube. La Meute se mettrait bientôt à chasser Axel, et peut-être même Vanitas. Ils conduisirent jusqu'à un lieu sans nom, sans âge, choisirent une maison isolée et en massacrèrent les habitants. Ça serait une parfaite résidence provisoire. Quand le soleil se leva, après avoir tué l'ado de la maison – qui avait fait le mur pour sa première nuit en boîte avec un la carte d'identité de son grand frère – ils se couchèrent dans le grand lit, sans prendre la peine de débarrasser les cadavres du sol. Ils firent l'amour sans un mot, se menacèrent de mort en gestes et en cris, se tuèrent mille fois avant de s'arrêter, à bout de souffle, à bout de vie. Vanitas alluma sa millième cigarette de la nuit.

« C'est juste nous deux, Axel.

—Oui.

—Tu es le seul au monde pour moi, à présent.

—Je sais.

—Et je suis le seul au monde pour toi.

—Oui.

—On ne peut pas se tuer l'un l'autre. On ne peut pas se séparer. On ne peut pas se suicider.

—En effet.

—Dis-le.

—Quoi ?

—Que je suis le seul au monde pour toi.

—Tu n'es pas juste le seul au monde pour moi. Tu es mon monde. »

Vanitas sourit. Il n'avait jamais été aussi satisfait de toute sa vie.

« Alors quand je mourrai, tu seras perdu. »

.

J'ai eu beaucoup trop de plaisir à écrire ça. En fait, en faisant un mail à Laemia, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais toujours essayé de faire une fin joyeuse alors que je crevais d'envie que ça se termine mal. Je vous jure, je riais en écrivant (bon, y a des passages où je pleurais en même temps, mais je riais). C'était extrêmement satisfaisant et je ne regrette rien.

Je suis heureuse de cette fin glauque.

Je plussoie.

Review ? Vous pouvez m'envoyer des commentaires incendiaires, je crois que ça ne fera qu'accentuer ma joie.

Haha !


	6. Allegramente perdendosi

**Le Dit de la Nuit**

 _ **Postlude : Allegramente perdendosi**_

.

 _23 ans plus tard_

Vanitas comprenait, lentement mais sûrement. Il était déjà vieux, pour un loup. Sa tête était posée sur les genoux d'Axel, qui le regardait avec tout l'amour du monde. Vanitas souriait. Il était prêt à mourir. Ça faisait des années qu'il y était prêt, et il n'en était pas triste. S'il avait sur les lèvres ce sourire, ça n'était pas comme les vieillards qui se rappellent combien ils ont eu une belle vie, non. Bien sûr que Vanitas avait eu une belle vie, mais ça n'était pas ce qui le mettait en joie, et plus, qui le rendait heureux à sa dernière heure. C'était le simple amour, le délicieux amour qu'il sentait, froid contre lui. C'était de savoir qu'il était précieux. C'était qu'Axel pleurait. C'était de savoir qu'Axel. Ne sourirait. Jamais plus.

.

.

.

.

Voilà.

C'est joyeux, hein ? Moi, je souris comme une dingue.

Alors, comme c'est la fin de cette histoire (ma plus longue marquée 'Complete'), je me dois de remercier des gens.

 **Laemia** , déjà, parce que c'est toi qu'a lancé le défi, pour tes reviews aussi, et ce mail que je t'ai envoyé où tu m'as contre ton gré débloquée face à ma peur des fins tragiques. Merci, Lae. Beaucoup.

 **oOOOmerlette** , pour sa review qui m'a fait trop plaisir, pour avoir trouvé Axel mignon (L.O.L.).

 **Ima Nonyme** , pour ses reviews sous chaque chapitre, à chaque fois que j'ai posté. C'était sur-motivant alors merci !

 **Linklecreusois** , pour ses reviews sous cette histoire et les autres ! Pour avoir approuvé le Vanixel, aussi, merci.

 **Leptitloir** , ah, c'est en parlant avec toi que je me suis décidée à foncer pour le Vanixel, parce que j'étais pas sûre. Merci de soutenir ce crack, d'avoir commenté et tout !

Tous les auteurs participant au **défi Halloween** , aussi, parce que c'était un chouette principe, et c'était motivant aussi de savoir qu'on est pas tout seul à écrire dans son coin, mais qu'on fait partie d'une communauté.

(Oui, les remerciements sont plus long que le postlude, faites pas chier, je suis heureuse.)

Je voudrais aussi remercier **Dieu** , sans qui rien de tout ça ne serait possible puisque le monde n'existerait pas – hm, ouais, non. Bref.

(Le titre du postlude veut plus ou moins dire 'en mourant joyeusement')

Plein d'amour !


End file.
